Flicker of Hope
by stubbornheroine
Summary: Cagalli has a mission: to help a young man find love. How will she succeed, when she's not even an expert on that subject? -Humor, Drama and a bit of Action rolled into one /Read at your own risk: COMPLETE/
1. Chapter 1

Flicker of Hope

She carefully scrutinized herself in front of the full-length mirror. With her blond hair up, and few tendrils of her hair cascading down her face, she wasn't able to believe that she was staring at her own reflection. She was also wearing a bit of make-up since her friend Miriallia insisted that she put some. If it was an ordinary day, she would not be persuaded to put on make up, but she was on an important task wherein being pretty is a necessity.

"You look wonderful!" Miriallia said, momentarily stopping the woman from staring at the mirror.

"Do you really think so?" The woman who would rather wear jeans and shirt than elegant gowns, asked.

"I know so, Cagalli. That gown is perfect for you."

"Thanks." Cagalli smiled. She also thought that the gown she's wearing was perfect. It was a one-shoulder blue evening gown. It was simple yet elegant, and it was perfect for her engagement party next week.

She and Miriallia left the boutique after purchasing the gown and headed to a restaurant across the street. This time, Cagalli was already wearing her hair down and was sporting a simple red shirt and jeans.

"I feel so free!" Cagalli exclaimed. She really felt more comfortable with the clothes she's currently wearing.

"You never change." Miriallia can only shake her head.

-shshshsh-

Meanwhile, in a beautiful, tranquil place, Mwu la Fllaga, the head of angels, was instructing a white dove to deliver a message to a blonde angel named Stellar. The said angel was currently on earth and was watching a woman named Cagalli. Upon receiving the message, Stellar flew hurriedly to paradise.

-shshshsh-

After their sumptuous lunch, Miriallia asked Cagalli to accompany her to an antique shop which was 2 blocks away from the restaurant. Miriallia was going to get a gift for her mom who was currently addicted to antiques. She was able to buy an antique lamp. On the other hand, Cagalli was able to buy a golden pocket watch which she planned to give to her dad. As the two girls were heading to another store, they noticed a young boy playing with a ball on the other side of the street. A fast car was approaching when the ball fell from the boy's hand and rolled to the street. The boy tried to get the ball oblivious to the danger he might encounter. In an instant, Cagalli was seen running towards the boy and was able to push him out of harm's way.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli woke up due to chiming clocks. She really felt weird for some unknown reason. With her eyes still closed, she heard unfamiliar voices conversing about antiques. She suddenly opened her eyes and found herself sitting in an antique chair in the shop which she and Miriallia visited. She was really confused on why she was there since she was in the street just a while ago. She remembered something about saving a boy from being hit by a car. 'So why am I here?' she asked herself. She stood and proceeded to leave the shop. As she reached the door and tried to push it open, she realized that she was not able to push the door and that her hand just passed through it.

"What the heck?" Cagalli gasped upon realizing that her hands were transparent. She was able to see the floor even though she was intently staring on her arm. She tried to calm herself since she is on the brink of panicking. She tried to approach the owner of the antique shop to confirm a horrifying thought.

"Excuse me Miss." The lady did not look at her. "Excuse me," Cagalli repeated but there was still no response from the lady. She then tried to wave her hand in front of the lady which the latter ignored.

"Oh my gosh! I'm a ghost!" Cagalli exclaimed.

-shshshsh-

Meanwhile at Archangel Hospital, Miriallia, Cagalli's twin brother and father were outside the emergency room. 'Cagalli, please be alright.' All of them silently prayed.

-shshshsh-

'So, my body is in Archangel hospital.' Cagalli overheard their maids talk about her and the accident. She then decided to proceed to the hospital to see for herself, what her condition might be. She then walked or rather floated to her destination. She learned that she can only float up to 6 inches above the ground.

Cagalli was about to step into the hospital but was unable to because her body would not allow her to move. She then tried to put her hand through the entrance of the hospital but failed. It seems that a hidden barrier was in front of her.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli went back to the antique shop to find out why she was there after the accident. She figured that there must be some reason why she woke up in that place instead of being in the hospital or her house or even the street, were the accident occurred. As she was staring at the shop's door, she heard a voice say "Excuse me, sir."

The man spoke again, "Excuse me sir, do you mind letting me inside this shop?"

Cagalli turned around, coming face to face with a man who seemed to be looking at her. She was the only other person in front of the shop.

'Did he just call me sir?' Cagalli got annoyed. 'Do I really look like a man?' she asked herself. 'Wait. This man can really see me?'

"You..You can really see me?" Cagalli was surprised.

The man whose hair was the color of the sea replied, "Of course I can see you. Will you move aside now?" Cagalli stepped aside so the man could enter the shop.

'What an odd guy' The man thought.

'Does he have a third eye or something? He can even hear me.' Cagalli also entered the shop and tried to observe the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 2

The man was looking at the glass table which housed different trinkets, watches and other small valuable antiques, when Cagalli passed through the door.

"Geez. It still feels odd that I'm able to pass through things." She shuddered.

She was about to float her way towards the man, when she suddenly caught glimpse of something red, glowing in another glass table.

'What's that?'

The glowing antique piece turned out to be more interesting than the man she encountered earlier.

"It's beautiful." She murmured upon a closer inspection of the glowing object which turned out to be a necklace with a deep red pendant.

She was still admiring the red necklace when the owner of the antique shop took hold of it.

'Why is it glowing? Unless…' The glowing suddenly faded. The owner dismissed her thoughts. 'It's just some kind of story that people made up.' "Mister, I believe this is what you're looking for, the Haumea necklace." The owner handed the necklace to the man.

"Finally" The man smiled a bittersweet smile. 'I found it mother.'

"What's happening?" Fear engulfed Cagalli, as she noticed that she was slowly disappearing. It was as if she will be completely erased off the face of the earth. Out of fear, she tightly closed her eyes while blurry images flooded her mind.

-shshshsh-

One, two hours-she didn't know how long she kept her eyes closed. The blurry images in her mind were gone.

'What if I don't see my hands or any part of my body or rather soul? What will become of me?' Cagalli was still contemplating whether it's time to open her eyes now.

"Cagalli, open your eyes." A gentle female voice said.

Cagalli didn't budge.

"Cagalli, open your eyes." Someone tapped her shoulder.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes wondering how on earth could someone touch her, considering that she is now a ghost. A blonde with maroon eyes was staring intently at her.

Cagalli stared back.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" Cagalli couldn't take the staring contest anymore.

"Ooops. Stellar is sorry for not introducing herself." The girl bowed after saying this. "Stellar is an angel and will show Cagalli around." She continued and smiled. And as if to prove that what she was saying was true, she spread her white wings. Her wings were previously folded and neatly hidden when Cagalli first saw her. Her wings were huge and seemed soft to the human touch.

"Wow!" The other blonde just gaped at Stellar and admired the latter's white wings. She was aching to hold it but realized something more important.

"Then it means, I'm in heaven." Cagalli smiled and then froze. "That also means, I'm really dead." Sadness was clearly etched on her face.

Stellar was shaking her head. "Don't be sad. Cagalli's case is still pending so there is still hope that Cagalli will live!"

"Really?Then, why am I here?" Cagalli was really confused. But learning that there is still hope that she may live made her happy.

"Cagalli has a special mission! Stellar will show Cagalli around first." She beamed and took hold of Cagalli's hand.

-shshshsh-

"How's.. my.. fiancée?" The man was out of breath and his purple hair was disheveled since he ran as soon as he left his car in the parking lot of the hospital.

"We still don't know if she's alright." Kira spoke while tears streamed down his face for the nth time. "We can only hope for the best."

"Cagalli will be alright! She's going to be my wife and we will have a happy family…Cagalli!" Yuuna howled. He could not contain his agony anymore.

-shshshsh-

Different colors of roses, tulips, daisies, sunflowers were found in different places of heaven.

Other angels with white, silver and golden wings were also scattered. Some of them were flying to and fro, others were dancing and singing. There were others like her without wings and she assumed that they were ordinary souls like her. Some of the souls were talking with angels and some seemed to be just relaxing and enjoying the wonderful scenery.

"Stellar, why do angels have different colors of wings?" Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Ooh! Colors of the wings indicate status of an angel. An angel starts with white wings and as an angel accomplishes lots of good deeds, she can have silver wings, then the angel must accomplish another set of good deeds to have golden wings. Golden-winged angels are really admired and respected and have more gifts than white-winged-angels like Stellar."

"So there's such a thing as classification of angels?"

Stellar continued to fly with Cagalli floating behind her. Stellar landed on a spot near the edge of a pond. Cagalli followed suit. In heaven, Cagalli and the other souls seemed to have regained their bodies thus allowing them to feel their surroundings and act like ordinary humans. The only tell-tale sign that they weren't normal human beings was their ability to float if they don't prefer to walk.

Stellar picked a golden pebble near the edge of the pond, "Stellar knows that Cagalli likes to see her family. Take this pebble and throw it into the pond. Cagalli will be able to see her family for 5 minutes." She extended her hand and urged Cagalli to take the tiny pebble.

"Can I really see them through that? Thanks a lot Stellar." It doesn't matter if it's only for 5 minutes. She really wanted to see them since she wasn't able to after the accident, when she was still on earth as a ghost.

She then took the pebble, looked at it adoringly, then tossed it in the water. As the golden pebble, sank into the water, small bubbles formed in the pond and then after a few seconds the bubbles quickly disappeared. Soon, familiar faces appeared in front of her. It was as if she was facing a television screen.

She can see the faces of her father, Uzumi Attha, her twin brother Kira Yamato Attha, her friend Miriallia Hawwe and her future husband, Yuuna Roma Seiran. They were waiting outside the emergency room, very worried about her. She was very thankful to have people who loves and care for her so much, but she also felt her heart aching because she was the reason why they were suffering and sad. She then noticed a young boy and probably his mother slowly approached her father. She can't hear what they were talking about, since the pond only allowed people to see and not to hear.

'Thank goodness that boy is safe.' She smiled sadly. For a moment, she wondered whether what she did was right, for in order to save a stranger she almost lost her life. She shook her head hard, trying to remove the tiny bit feeling of regret that she felt. 'It was definitely worth it. He's still young and yet to experience the joy of living. As for me, only God and the angels know what the future will bring for me.' She then saw her father ruffled the hair of the boy who looked as if he was about to cry.

Bubbles, once again formed in the pond quickly erasing the scene before her. Her 5 minutes was over. She felt something wet her cheeks. She cannot control the tears from flowing, for she was afraid of the possibility of her leaving the world of the living. She was trying to find consolation on Stellar words that there is still hope that she will live. But how big that chance was? She needs to find out. She hastily wiped the tears off her face.

"Stellar. Tell me honestly, what is the chance that I'll be able to live?" She looked at Stellar straight in the eye.

Stellar bit her lip. "Stellar is not sure. But she thinks that Cagalli has a 20% chance of living."

Cagalli looked shocked. "But that is too low." She mumbled but the angel still heard her.

"Stellar is sorry." She bowed her head to Cagalli.

"It's okay Stellar. Thanks for being honest. At least there is still a chance right?No matter how small it is." She tried to smile, though it didn't really reach her eyes.

'I'm sorry father, Kira, Miriallia, Yuuna. I might leave you soon after all.' There is still a chance, but she doesn't want to hope too much so that she will not be disappointed if it doesn't turn out the way as she would have hoped for. Cagalli Yula Attha, after all, is a practical young woman.

"Uhm…Cagalli and Stellar should head to the mountain now." Stellar spread her wings once again and flew towards the mountain. Cagalli floated quietly behind her.

They passed through other angels and souls who were wandering happily. 'Being in heaven is really not bad. People seemed to be always happy and content here. Maybe, if I really die soon, I will also enjoy my stay here. Besides, I might see mother here.'

They reached their destination and landed softly on the mountain. They were surrounded by different tall trees which made the surroundings cool. Amidst the trees, was an extraordinary looking tree. It was the smallest, and the branches of that tree seemed to be slowly sloping down towards the ground. The weird looking tree also bears weird looking fruits. They were star-shaped fruits with different colors like blue, green, pink, yellow, orange, red and purple.

"What do you call that tree with the star-shaped fruits?"

"That is the Tree of Life." Stellar replied.

Cagalli remained silent waiting for Stellar to elaborate about the tree.

"Ooh! It's time for Cagalli to know about Cagalli's mission!"

"Er…So what am I supposed to do." She wanted to know more about the Tree of Life but it seemed that it had to wait.

Stellar did not reply but instead was looking at the direction of the Tree of Life. A man stepped out behind the said tree. His blond hair was a bit past his shoulders. He walked towards them and as he neared, Stellar bowed as a sign of respect for the said man. Cagalli just stared at the man.

"Hi there Cagalli! I hope you've been enjoying you're short visit here." The man exuded an approachable and easy air around him.

"Yes, sir" Cagalli replied. She noticed that there is still a regal air around this man.

"Oh don't call me sir. I am Mwu La Flaga, the head of the angels. Call me Mwu, ok?"

Cagalli hesitated, but the look on Mwu's face was urging her to do as he says.

"Ok then, Mr. Mwu."

"Please drop the Mr. It feels as if I'm too old." He pouted.

Cagalli's brows were slightly arching upwards. 'Are angels supposed to be weird beings? One is always referring to herself in third person while the other one is goofy.'

"I'm not goofy!" Mwu replied indignantly.

She was horrified. 'Mwu can read minds! How could I forget that angels are supposed to be able to read minds?'

"Of course, all angels can read the minds of the living human beings. But with regards to the souls here in heaven, only I have that special gift." Mwu replied to Cagalli's thoughts."

Cagalli can only smile sheepishly.

"Anyway let's get down to business Cagalli. The reason why you were sent here to heaven was to experience a taste of the future that you could have. I know that Stellar already told you that you still have a chance to live right?"

"Yes."

"Well, if the Boss decided in time that you ought to leave the land of the living, you're already bound to stay here. But because of your goodness, we can also make you an angel. Meanwhile, while your case haven't been decided yet, we could really use your help." Mwu stopped as if waiting for Cagalli to ask what she's supposed to do."

"So how can I help you?" She was nervous. She still wanted to live, but hearing Mwu talk about the possibility of her becoming an angel is somewhat appalling and appealing at the same time.

"Well, you should help a young man find love." Mwu smiled.

"What the heck! Are you serious? I know that I'm supposed to be engaged to a man I love, but I'm definitely no expert about that subject!" Cagalli was once again horrified. Seriously, isn't heaven supposed to make you feel peaceful?

"Don't worry about it. I know you can do it."

"Stellar believes that Cagalli can accomplish this mission too." Stellar piped in, hoping to encourage her.

"But aren't there angels who are more capable to do this? I've seen angels wandering around."

Mwu shook his head. "Even though those angels seemed to be relaxed, they are actually busy. After all, lots of people need guidance and protection. Also, aren't there a lot of hate and misunderstandings around the world? So basically, lots of angels and other souls already have their hands full…We could really use your help."

'It seems like I really have no choice but to accept this mission.' Cagalli mused.

"So it's settled then. Cagalli Yula Attha is an official cupid-in-training!" Mwu winked.

"Cupid-in-training? Argh!" She rolled her eyes and wanted to puke at the reference. She wondered if this is really heaven.

"Anyway, Mwu, who is the young man that I'm supposed to help and what is he like?"

"Ah, his name is Athrun Zala. And about what is he like, you're supposed to find out yourself." He grinned.

She wanted to ask more about her mission and also if she can meet her mother but she once again felt odd.

"Cagalli, it's time for you to go back to earth. Stellar, give her the handbook."

Stellar gave her the handbook, embossed in silver was the title 'The Guardian Ghost.'

She was once again disappearing, and she quickly closed her eyes. Blurry images flooded her mind once more.

After some time, the blurry images vanished. She heard a door open and felt that she should open her eyes.

She then opened her eyes and right before her was a young man with damp blue hair wearing only shorts, making him half-naked.

"EEEEKKKK!" She screamed and quickly closed her eyes. "For goodness' sake, wear a shirt!"

"What the hell! Who are you and what do you want?" The man was really angry. Who wouldn't be mad when a stranger suddenly appeared in the comfort of your home?

-shshshsh-

AN: You can make this frustrated writer happy by reviewing! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

"EEEEKKKK!" She screamed and quickly closed her eyes. "For goodness' sake, wear a shirt!"

"What the hell! Who are you and what do you want?" The man was really angry. Who wouldn't be mad when a stranger suddenly appeared in the comfort of your home?

-shshshsh-

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 3

"Wear a shirt first!" Cagalli's eyes were still closed.

The man did not reply but quickly approached the intruder. He reached for the intruder's neck but grasp air instead.

"What the hell? You're not human!"

Cagalli opened her eyes and came face to face with the blue-haired man. Green eyes met amber ones.

"You're the guy from the antique shop!" She replied instead.

"So you're the man blocking my way!"

"FYI! I'm a girl!" Cagalli was indignant.

The blue-haired man noticed that the intruder indeed had feminine features. But her outfit was more appropriate for guys than the girls he usually encounters. He also noticed for the first time that the intruder's feet were not touching the floor.

"And you're not human. But why do you seem like a real human being to me. I mean, it seems like I 'll be able to touch you?" And as to prove his point, he tried to touch the girl's shoulder and failed.

"Huh? But, I'm a ghost! I'm transparent." She looked at her arms and indeed she confirmed that she was still transparent.

"You don't look transparent to me."

"Hang on for a second"

She opened the handbook that Stellar handed her and lo and behold, the first page states that:_ The person you will guard will see you as a normal human being, but the said ward will not be able to touch you._

"So you're Athrun Zala?" She smiled sheepishly. 'Crap, why can't Athrun Zala be another person? This guy give me the impression that he's not a sociable person and difficult to be with.'

"Yes. So why are you here in MY house?"

'Damn. I'm doomed' "Ahahaha…I'm Cagalli and I'm going to be your guardian ghost."

-shshshsh-

A few minutes had passed after Cagalli explained her mission to Athrun, and her ward's silence was quite disturbing. He was sitting on the couch now and was already wearing a shirt much to Cagalli's relief.

"I don't need a guardian ghost. Please leave." Athrun finally said.

"But I have a mission to help you." She disregarded the part 'to find true love' since Athrun cringed at the statement the first time she told it to him. Well, she feels the same way too.

"I do not need your help. I'm quite content being single."

'This is going to be harder than I thought.' "But even the heavens know that you need help that's why they sent me." She countered.

"Cagalli, please leave and don't come back."

"I won't leave! I won't leave until I fulfilled my mission."

"Then you leave me no choice. I will call a paranormal investigator to drive you away!" His lips formed into a tight line.

Cagalli was scared. What will happen to her if Athrun pursued his threat. She quickly opened the handbook and found a page stating: _A guardian ghost should not fear a paranormal investigator or any other human that tends to drive away spirits. A guardian ghost is in essence an angel-in-training, thus, he or she is immune from the human's attempt of driving him or her away. A guardian ghost should only be wary of the ghost catcher who belongs to the underworld._

'Ghost catcher?' She leafed through the pages and found another thing about the ghost catcher.

_A guardian ghost will be safe from the ghost catcher if he or she is with his or her ward. Once a guardian ghost is caught and brought to the underworld, he or she will experience despair and suffering until someone saves him or her from evil's clutches._

"Paranormal investigators will not be able to drive me away…Athrun, please let me help you, not only for your sake but for my sake as well." Cagalli was pleading now.

Athrun did not reply.

A breeze turned the still opened handbook to another page where Cagalli found another information about Athrun…_Athrun's mother Lenore Zala who is now a golden-winged angel, still wishes Athrun to find his true love, just like her finding Patrick Zala. She instilled in Athrun's mind when he was younger that 'It is better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all.'_

It seems that the heavens are helping her after all. Surely, this information is useful and may change Athrun's mind.

"Besides, your mother still wishes you to find true love just like finding hers. Didn't she tell you that 'It is better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all.' So please let me help you."

"Have you met her?" He inquired instead. He wanted to ask Cagalli how was her mom doing.

"I haven't met her yet. But I know she will be really happy for you if I fulfilled my mission."

He fell silent for a few minutes. Disappointment was filling him up. Here he was thinking that he'll hear something about his mother.

"You mom is an angel now." She offered. She felt that Athrun should at least know the good fate of his mother.

"Ok then."

"You mean…you're accepting me as your guardian ghost?"

The blue-haired man nodded.

"Really? Finally. You can't take it back, ok?Hehe. Thanks…Let's start this right."

Cagalli offered her hand. "I'm Cagalli Attha and I'm going to be your guardian ghost."

"You very well know that I can't shake your hand, right?" Athrun quirked his eyebrow and stood up.

"Yes, but we can pretend that we're shaking our hands."

Athrun sighed and pretended to shake Cagalli's hand even if he feels like an idiot. "I'm Athrun Zala and I hope we'll get along and make this mission a success." He smiled gently, making Cagalli momentarily forget that this was the same person who looks as if he wanted to strangle her earlier.

'Hmmm. Maybe I'm wrong. Athrun Zala might not be a difficult person to be with after all.'

-shshshsh-

If you're still reading this fic-Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Vandread

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 4

It was already 7:00 in the morning and Athrun Zala was already prepared for work, save for one thing- waking up her blonde guardian ghost. Seriously, how and why can a ghost sleep; and sleep like a log was beyond him.

"Cagalli, wake up." He was beside the long couch where Cagalli had fallen asleep. The scene reminded Athrun of a magic show he watched when he was a kid. It was a scene where the magician was able to make a lady float on air. Indeed the blonde was lying on the couch, but her body was not in contact with the said solid object.

"Hey, sleepy ghost, wake up." Athrun tried again. 'So how do you wake up a ghost anyway?' Athrun wanted to tap Cagalli's shoulder but he knew it was useless.

"Just a few more minutes." Cagalli mumbled.

He took this moment to once again take in his guardian's features. 'She's actually cute…Wait, I did not just think that.' Athrun Zala had seen lots of beautiful or attractive women, so why was looking at the blonde made his cheeks feel warm? 'Oh yeah, the weather is indeed hot.'

"If you don't wake up, I'll leave now." Athrun tried again.

Cagalli sat up and opened her eyes. "Geez. I really hate waking up early…Athrun, do you have a fever? Your face is read."

"I don't have a fever." He looked away ."It's just because of the hot weather."

"Yeah. It's summer already."

"Come on or do you want to stay here? And how come a ghost like you sleeps?" He has regained his composure and was getting his brief case.

"I'm coming. It's my duty to stay with you." Cagalli stood up and floated towards the door behind Athrun and continued. "Hehe. Well, since technically I'm not an absolute ghost, I read that it is mandatory that we sleep to re-energize. Too bad, I will not be able to eat though in this form." Heck, she'd rather have the capability of tasting delicious spicy and sweet food rather than sleep to gain energy.

-shshshsh-

Athrun started the engine of his car. Sitting comfortably on the passenger seat, the blonde ghost opened the handbook to a blank page, took a blue feather pen which was in between some pages (how convenient), and started scribbling.

"So Athrun, do you like anyone right now?"

"I don't. I'm too busy with work."

"What are you looking for in a woman anyway?" She scribbled again.

"Hmm….As long as she's not going to throw herself at me and not just after my wealth, she should be fine." He turned the car to the left.

'If he's not that picky, why doesn't he have a girlfriend yet?'

"What about the physical and intellectual attributes?"

"I'm not really particular with how a person looks like, Cagalli. But, I prefer someone with whom I'll be able to have intellectual conversations."

"It's really ok for you if you're prettier than your girlfriend?" She was REALLY surprised and doomed. 'Oops.'

"I'm sorry, you did not just say _prettier_?" Athrun's eyebrow twitched.

"Ahahaha. It's a compliment." She defended.

He's pretty, alright. Cagalli even accepted the fact that her ward was even prettier than her. She was certain that if Athrun was a woman, he would definitely have LOTS of suitors.

"Please refrain from saying such a thing. _Pretty _is only appropriate for a woman. "

"But you actually look like a woman." Oh why can't Cagalli just shut her big mouth.

"Aha! This is your revenge because I mistook you for a boy! But you can't blame me, you really look like one." He smirked.

"But it's the truth! You look like a woman. And, I don't look like a boy. I'm not bragging, but a lot of guys find me cute." Yes. Cagalli Yula Attha had lots of suitors before, but she can't stand most of them. Why? Well, who would like suitors who would insist that you would look better by wearing a dress and having longer hair. She can't comprehend why guys would court her but want to change her. Thankfully, Yuuna Roma Seiran wasn't like that. He loves her just the way she is. She was really lucky to have met him.

"Cute eh? I trust they're all wearing eyeglasses now." There's no way Athrun would admit that he finds her cute too. He continued, "I'm also not bragging, but a lot of women find me HANDSOME."

"Whatever…"

They continued the drive in silence.

'I don't look like a boy.' Cagalli convinced herself. She would not let Athrun know that she once had female admirers who mistook her as a boy. There's just no way she would admit that.

'I don't look like a woman.' Athrun convinced himself. He would not admit that some idiotic guys thought she was a pretty girl.

-shshshsh-

"Good morning Mr. Zala." People greeted while Athrun Zala nodded in reply.

"Good morning sir." A woman had a big smile on her face. Still, Athrun just nodded in reply. He did not return her smile.

Athrun Zala entered his office not knowing that Cagalli had stopped following him. The blonde ghost stopped to observe the employees of Zaft Corporation, keeping in mind that someone may be a potential girlfriend for her ward.

"Mr. Zala is really handsome. I hope he'll smile at me someday." The girl who had a big smile on her face earlier, was talking to another woman.

"In your dreams, can't you put into your head that Mr. Zala is not interested in women?"

"Geez…I really hope he'll notice me and like me too." The other girl was definitely not listening to her companion.

"Well, good luck, besides a lot of women are wishing for the same thing."

Other female employees were giggling and looking longingly at the oak door, which was the entrance to Athrun's office.

'Hmmm… So Athrun has indeed lots of admirers. Got to check them out and pair them up. Hehehe. I will succeed and help pretty boy find love.'

Before she could get near her first female target, an angel suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hi! You must be the new guardian ghost." A gentle face with soft brown eyes and a curly green hair greeted her.

"Yes. I'm Cagalli."

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Nicol by the way."

"Uhmm. Do you need anything?"

Nicol shook his head. "I just wanted to say hi before checking up on one of my wards who is on his way here."

Nicol passed through the oak door leading to Athrun's office while Cagalli followed suit.

"Where did you go?" Athrun was looking for some papers when he noticed Cagalli.

"Just observing some of the employees." She grinned.

"I don't want to have a romantic affair with any of my employees."

"Ehh…But why?" 'This guy is really smart by knowing my intentions.'

"Athrun thinks that an office affair is too inconvenient because it might affect one's professionalism especially if the couple is having problems." Nicol offered.

"Oh that's why. Thanks Nicol."

"Who's Nicol?" Athrun quirked his brow and swept his eyes around his office. Only Cagalli was inside his office.

"No one. I was just speaking to myself. Hehe." She just remembered that angels are invisible in the eyes of a human. Some of the human beings don't even know and believe that they exist.

She continued, "Athrun, you shouldn't exclude the possibility of dating a colleague."

A buzz interrupted Athrun from replying.

"Sir, Mr. Joule and Mr. Elsman are here." A voice from the intercom said.

"Let them in." Athrun sighed. 'What is it this time?'

The door opened revealing a silver haired man and a blond man who carefully closed the door. "Zala! You should go with this clown or else I can't guarantee his safety!" The silver haired man was seething in anger.

"Good morning Athrun!" The blond man nervously greeted.

"Yzak, what did Dearka do this time?"

Yzak walked a few steps towards Athrun but suddenly stopped in his tracks. "There's a woman in your office." He accused.

"A woman? So Athrun, where are you hiding her?" Dearka grinned, and looked at the table. "Don't tell me you're hiding her there." He snickered.

Cagalli was awed because one moment Dearka was nervous then the next he was already grinning like no one had just threatened him.

This time, Cagalli was caught by surprise. "Dearka, I forgot to tell you, the woman in this office is a ghost! Actually she is behind you." Yzak evilly smirked.

Cagalli and Nicol were a few steps in front of Dearka and not behind him.

"Yzak can sense you but he can't see you. He's just scaring my ward." Nicol explained.

"Hhe..Heey…don't scare me Yzak…"He whimpered and was walking briskly towards Athrun for protection. Cagalli was smiling at Dearka's antics.

"Will you two stop that!" Athrun finally spoke again. "What do you need with me?"

"Just be careful of that woman ghost Athrun. Women are already annoying, what more a woman ghost!" Yzak Joule warned and took a seat.

"Aha! He's a woman-hater!" 'Why is Athrun being surrounded by a bunch of weirdoes.'

"Yzak…" Honestly, his two so-called friends, always test his patience.

"Ok, ok…This idiot here is asking me to accompany him to a double-date. As if I'm going, women are nothing but stupid and clingy individuals. So to avoid a dead Dearka, you should go with him instead." He barked.

"Hey, not all women are stupid and clingy." Cagalli defended. Unfortunately, only Nicol and Athrun can hear her.

"I'm too busy with work."

"See, Yzak. That's exactly why I'm asking you instead. Athrun is a workaholic and definitely won't accompany me."

"And what makes you think that I'd go with you?" Yzak gave the blond a murderous glare.

Gulp. "Because I'm your best friend?" Gulp…

The silver haired glared harder. "Do you really want to die?"

Gulp. The blond man turned to the blue-haired man "Athrun, please come with me instead. I already promised Jura that I'll bring a friend to introduce to her cousin. I'm begging you…" He really looked pathetic.

"Athrun, say yes. This is already your chance." She was already beside Athrun. "Go for it. Your mom will be really happy." Cagalli knew that mentioning Athrun's mom is really her key to success. It's not blackmail right?

Athrun sighed. "Ok, I'll go with you. So when and where is it?"

She was already mentally tapping her shoulder for a job well done.

"Ehhh. You sure man. It's tomorrow at 7:00pm at Vandread's?" Dearka's mouth was slightly hanging open. He can't believe that Athrun agreed and here he was thinking on how to black mail Yzak if Athrun declined.

Yzak was also surprised. "Zala, you're not being possessed by that woman ghost, right?"

"I'll be there. And I'm not being possessed Yzak. Now, could you two go back to work?" Both of them stood up, still surprised at Athrun's acceptance.

"By the way Athrun, your date's name is Meia Gisborn."

"Bye Cagalli, see you next time." Nicol followed the two men.

"Athrun, this is great! You'll have a date tomorrow."

"I just hope that Ms. Gisborn isn't the clingy type." Athrun Zala sighed and continued with his paperwork.

-shshshsh-

MoonRiver café was not crowded when Athrun decided to drop by before going home. The women and some men who were present admired the handsome man while he silently ate.

"Athrun, I think that guy has a crush on you." She nodded towards the direction of a young man across the room. Cagalli while doing so, didn't even bother to hide her mischievous smile.

True enough, the said man was smiling at Athrun and winked at him when he looked at where Cagalli was pointing.

'Damn! Not again.' He glared at the man.

"Hi there Miss, a lady like you shouldn't be eating alone. May I join you?" The man was now in front of the already irritated Athrun Zala.

"Pffttt…Bwahahaha… Bwahahaha" Cagalli couldn't contain her laughter anymore. While clutching her stomach, Athrun glared at her direction as well.

"Mister, I'm not interested in the same sex." His voice has an underlying tone of anger. And his voice was very much of a man's voice.

The cocky man's face blanched as realization hit him that the person in front of him isn't what he thought of and hurriedly went back to his table.

-shshshsh-

"Hey Athrun, I'm sorry." Well, she doesn't look like she was sorry at all. They were back in Athrun's place and Athrun was still ignoring Cagalli's attempt to a conversation.

"Don't sleep on the couch tonight" Athrun finally spoke.

"But where will I sleep? Don't be childish Athrun. I'm sorry ok." She tried hard to erase the remaining trace of smirk from her lips. Athrun isn't going to throw her out right? Oh yeah, he can't do that.

"I'm not being childish. You should sleep in the guest room instead. You didn't let me finish first."

"Oh. Ok, thanks for being considerate. Don't be mad anymore Athrun. Just think of it this way, a pretty boy and a handsome guardian ghost. We're quite the pair right?" She beamed.

This time, Athrun finally smirked, "Why Cagalli, I never knew you think of me _that_ way."

"Huh?...Wait I'm not referring to that kind of pair."

"It sounds like that to me."

"Whatever! Bleh." After sticking out her tongue, she hurriedly passed through the door leading to the guest room.

'Now who's being childish.' Athrun smiled at her ward's reaction. Yzak said that a woman ghost is annoying. Well, nobody said that a living man can't be annoying too. His days would definitely be more interesting and not to forget that he's going to have a date tomorrow. Hopefully, his date will be bearable.

-shshshsh-

So what do you think?I hope it's more interesting than the previous

Meia and Jura are from Vandread by the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Vandread

**Warning: ****Rating changed to T**

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 5

Blue and light blue… Blond and blonde…faced each other in a table for 4 at Vandread's, a cozy restaurant.

Athrun's date, to his relief, turned out to be not the clingy and definitely not the flirty type. Meia Gisborn was a reserved young woman and a woman of few words just like himself. Athrun and Cagalli still have a hard time believing that the light blue-haired woman was the cousin of Jura, Dearka's date.

"Athrun, talk about planes!" Cagalli was exasperated for Athrun talked and asked so little. Cagalli already admired the woman when she learned that she was a pilot. How cool is that? Athrun was also impressed.

"Ms. Gisborn, what do you think of the Justice plane that was introduced last week?"

Thankfully, they conversed more from that point; while Dearka and Jura were absorbed in their own world flattering and being too sweet to each other.

'Why can't Athrun learn a thing or 2 from Dearka when treating women?' Cagalli was also observing the other couple.

"Jura, honey, say aah!" Dearka fed Jura some ice cream.

'Okay. I take it back.' Cagalli shook the thought of Athrun being like Dearka. It was really disturbing and SCARY.

-shshshsh-

"It was nice meeting you Meia." Athrun offered his hand and Meia shook it. They decided to be on a first name basis.

"Same here, Athrun. By the way, just a piece of advice, you should not look too far, for what you're looking for might just be nearer than what you have expected." Meia was happy being single but Jura sort of forced her to date. With her cousin's constant nagging and begging, she finally agreed to one date. She concluded that Athrun was a fine man, but she was just not the type to be in a relationship and Athrun admitted that he is looking for a partner.

'Near? What does she mean by that?'

'Near huh? Hmmm. I really should check on his neighbors and also persuade him to date some of his colleagues.'

-shshshsh-

Athrun was driving back to his home. He had enjoyed himself for he gained a new friend.

"Too bad she's not looking for a relationship, right Athrun?"

"Well, she's indeed nice. But, I don't think we're suited to each other. I kind of feel like she's my long lost sister. Cagalli considered this and decided that it's quite true, not only because both of them have blue hair, pretty faces, but also because of their very similar personalities.

"Then your next date should be more talkative and funnier than you. After all, some say that opposites attract."

Athrun seemed to consider this for a moment. "You mean, I should date someone like you?"

"I am not talkative! And I'm more of a serious person." Athrun Zala is really difficult to figure out, one moment he is kind and serious, then the next moment he is just a pain in the a**.

Athrun was smiling. Why was it so damn good and funny to tease his guardian ghost.

"Hey, stop smiling! You should smile when you're in the office, on a date, and NOT when pissing me off!"

-shshshsh-

The days went by uneventfully. Cagalli looked for prospective dates for Athrun in the office and scribbled her new found information about the ladies in her handbook.

Athrun was also busy with work which put him in a VERY serious mood (to think that Athrun was already a serious person to start with) and fortunately for Cagalli, means less teasing and annoyance from her ward.

She learned a valuable information from the handbook and wanted to ask Athrun something, but kept putting it off for the past days.

But she couldn't take it anymore, she needs to ask today, for tomorrow was supposed to be her engagement to Yuuna and the thought of it-the thought of it not becoming a reality was tearing her up once again.

Her ward was drinking water when Cagalli blurted out, "Athrun, please let me use your body."

Water sprayed from Athrun's mouth.

"What?" He hastily wiped the water from his mouth.

Oh yeah, her request didn't sound right and Cagalli was too depressed to realize the implication of her statement. But Athrun was different, he was a man. He knows that Cagalli is a ghost, but still a woman. He somewhat knew what she means but he was caught by surprise. So, you couldn't blame him.

"I mean will you lend me your body? You know, your soul will leave your body while I'll be in it for an hour. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe and allowed by the heavens." She really hoped Athrun would agree.

Athrun recovered from the unnerving statement. "What's your purpose?"

The blonde ghost sighed. "I just want to eat lots of spicy and sweet food. It's sort of my 'depression-gone' ritual." Hopefully, Athrun wouldn't ask more.

"Why are you depressed?"

'So much for hoping, might as well tell him.'

"You see Athrun. Tomorrow was supposed to be my engagement to the man I love, but obviously it wouldn't push through." She looked at him helplessly.

"You have a fiancé?" It was unbelievable for him. He thought that Cagalli had been dead a long time ago. Then he remembered something, she told in passing that she was not an absolute ghost. He didn't bother to ask her before what that meant.

She nodded even though she knew that it was only a rhetorical question.

"How did you end up being a ghost? Also, what do you mean you're not an absolute ghost?" He never knew that he would ask these questions for he never saw the need to ask them before.

Cagalli told him how she got into an accident and that she still had a 20% chance of living, though she pointed out that she's not really counting on it.

-shshshsh-

They switched after Athrun parked the car. It was a simple process, Cagalli asked Athrun to raise his right hand while she also raised her right hand. Their hands seemed to be touching. "Switch for the time being, let me be a living human being." Cagalli mumbled.

-shshshsh-

Athrun or rather, Cagalli ordered lots of food, most of them spicy. Athrun, the ghost, could only stare in disbelief.

"Really, you're wasting money in ordering so much food."

"Nah, I'll be able to finish them up. I have a big appetite." She said in a low voice so only Athrun (the ghost) could hear.

'I hope my body would be able to take all that spicy food.'

Being inside Athrun's body allowed her to taste and savor every delicacy. She was sad but eating all the food helped uplift her spirits (literally). The pitcher of iced tea that came with her order was now half empty.

Desserts were now on her next agenda which composed of a slice of chocolate mousse and a small bowl of vanilla ice cream.

It happened so fast, that neither noticed the arrival of trouble.

"Well, well, well, when did you start liking sweet food, Athrun?" Yzak sat beside Athrun but who in fact was Cagalli. She stared at him horrified.

"Why are you here, Yzak?" She squeaked.

'Crap. He's going to notice something's wrong.' Athrun and Cagalli both thought.

Yzak inched closer to Cagalli, though thinking and seeing her as Athrun. Cagalli tried to fight off the blush but failed. Yzak was just too close for comfort.

Two women, near their table were gawking at them. "Oh my gosh! Is he going to kiss him? This is so awesome! Two beautiful gays!"

"Why are most handsome men gays? It's really a shame but what a sight!" Her companion giggled.

The real Athrun heard them.

Yzak heard them.

And Cagalli heard them.

Other customers heard them.

Yzak's face turned red, it's hard to tell if it's from anger or embarrassment. "Hey, we're not gays! There's just something wrong with my friend."

The 2 women obviously did not believe him.

Yzak stood up and mumbled something about ordering for his mother. He went to the take-out counter, bothered not so much with the gay comment, but the feeling when he looked at Athrun. Why did it feel like he was looking at a girl? And why did he sense a male ghost near Athrun? He shook those thoughts away, for his mother will kill him if he made her wait longer for the food.

-shshshsh-

It's been a while since Yzak left and Cagalli really felt relieved. Athrun was definitely NOT happy with the gay comment. He was sometimes mistaken as a girl and now a gay! What's next? This was Yzak's and Cagalli's fault.

"Sorry Athrun." She whispered definitely feeling guilty. If this was another day, Cagalli would have seized the chance to make fun of Athrun, but she was not in the mood.

She just finished paying the bill with Athrun's money, when she felt nature calling.

"Uhm Athrun, when did you last go to the men's room again?" She felt another trouble coming.

"About 2 hours ago. Crap! Don't tell me you need to go now!" To say that he was horrified was an understatement.

A nod.

"Can't you hold it for another 10 minutes? Your 1 hour is almost up."

She went to the direction of the restrooms.

"Cagalli, don't go any further. This (he pointed to the door) is the men's room. That is the ladies room."

She momentarily forgot that she's a man now. She stopped and stood by the door trying to hold it for another 7 minutes.

She doesn't want to go inside the men's room and obviously, Athrun doesn't want to let her go in there too.

"Athrun, I'm really sorry, but I must go in now. I'm not sure if I can hold it any longer. I'm sure you don't want me peeing myself or yourself. You get the point right."

Athrun could only curse helplessly.

Cagalli got inside a cubicle, while Athrun followed. There was no way, Cagalli would be standing with the other male occupants of the restroom while peeing.

She was nervous, she was embarrassed. She doesn't want to be in this place and she doesn't like the glare that Athrun is sending her. It's the iced tea's fault!

She was trying hard to hold it for a bit more by crossing 'her' legs while standing.

"Just promise me you'll close your eyes if you can't hold it any longer. No peeking!" He hissed.

"I'm not a pervert, Athrun." She also hissed.

Three.

Two.

One.

She felt relaxed and she felt that she didn't need to pee anymore.

She noticed that she was back being a ghost! She never felt so happy being a ghost!

Cagalli hurriedly left the men's room and waited for her (no doubt) seething with anger, ward.

-shshshsh-

"I'm really sorry Athrun." Cagalli lost count on how many times she said this line until they reached the house.

Athrun was beyond pissed. He didn't even spare a glance at Cagalli. Today, he was gay then the scene at the restroom. He's really, really pissed.

'Breathe in…breathe out…Athrun.' He told himself a hundred times that day.

He tried to think of why he agreed to Cagalli's request again and felt a bit guilty staying mad at her. 'I can forgive you tomorrow, but not now.'

-shshshsh-

Cagalli was really guilty.

In the guest room, she tried to master the art of touching and holding solid objects. She was practicing with the pillow. She was unsuccessful before, but she needed to master it now if she wants to make it up to Athrun.

'I'm really sorry Athrun.' She sighed. If only she didn't drank the whole pitcher of iced tea.

-shshshsh-

AN: I feel that the previous chapter was more interesting. I hope you were still entertained.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Oh yeah, the movie 'Tiramisu' inspired me to create the ghost catcher. It was a movie I've seen a long time ago and can't remember most of it. Hehe.

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 6

"Cagalli, please wake up. Please open your eyes." Kira was holding Cagalli's still hand. He was praying, no, all of them were praying and pleading God to let their Cagalli wake up.

She'd been more stable now compared to the past few days, but the doctor informed Kira and his family that it was uncertain if the blonde woman would actually wake up from the coma. They're not going to lose hope. They believe that Cagalli will definitely be alive and bring both happiness and even some trouble again soon. They need to believe. They want to believe.

-shshshsh-

"What the…" Athrun woke up early as usual to prepare his breakfast, but was greeted by food set on his table.

Cagalli was able to master holding solid objects and used her new skill in cooking. She was already a good cook when she was very much alive and doesn't even need to taste the food that she's cooking. She had a gift for cooking and it came in handy for she won't be able to taste the food now that she's back to being a ghost.

"It's my peace offering Athrun." Cagalli looked tired. The blonde spent most of the night and morning, trying her best to touch, move, and hold things, leaving her less time for sleep. There was a saying that, 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach' right? Cagalli really hoped that Athrun would find it in his heart to forgive her.

Her ward ate in silence and enjoyed the simple meal.

"You're forgiven Cagalli. But I won't lend you my body next time."

She couldn't believe her ears! So Athrun is really a nice guy. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Athrun. I would never ask that favor again. I'm really sorry." She knew that a day would come when she and Athrun could look back at the scene yesterday laughing. Ok, scratch that. She was sure she'll be able to laugh at the absurdity of that scene someday.

"How did you manage preparing this?"

-shshshsh-

"Cagalli, could you please get my watch? It's in the drawer." Athrun was looking for his car keys. He was so pissed yesterday that he sort of tossed the keys somewhere.

The guardian ghost passed through the door leading to Athrun's room, and looked around for a while. It was her first time seeing the room and noted that it was more organized and neater than Kira's room. She wants to see her family, friends and fiancé but she can't right now- for where Athrun goes, she goes. Besides, Athrun couldn't just go see and approach her family for it would be too weird.

She opened the drawer and found her ward's watch but another thing caught her attention. The Haumea necklace was glowing again.

-shshshsh-

"Athrun, this necklace is glowing." Cagalli opened her palm and showed it to Athrun.

"Why is it glowing?" He took the necklace from her palm and felt his fingers brushed through her hand. Cagalli also felt it. "What the! I felt your palm!" Athrun was now holding the necklace.

"I felt your fingers too! Is it because I could hold things now?"

"I'll try to touch your hand again." This time Athrun felt air instead.

Cagalli also tried to touch Athrun's hand.

"I only felt a strong breeze Cagalli."

"Could you lend me the necklace?" She held it in her left hand. "Athrun, touch my hand again."

He did as he was told. "I could feel them again!"

He then tried to touch her shoulder and felt it. "It's like you've gained a body."

Both of them were intrigued. The glowing eventually faded.

Cagalli went inside the guestroom by opening the door like a human would do and looked in the mirror. She still can't see herself. She tried to pass through the door on her way out and succeeded.

"I'm still a ghost Athrun, but why can you touch me? Do you think other people will be able to touch me too? And what's up with this necklace."

-shshshsh-

Seven years ago, Lenore Zala died because of brain tumor. Looking back, Athrun Zala sometimes thinks that it's better that God had indeed ended her suffering. It was really agonizing to see his beautiful and kind mother have those headaches that he knew was killing her slowly.

But it was only 2 years ago that Athrun Zala learned of the existence of the Haumea necklace from her mother's diary. It was only then that he had the courage to look through her things because, doing so only reminded him of the painful feeling that she was indeed gone.

The Haumea necklace was some sort of a protective charm. But more importantly it was a gift given by a friend. Unfortunately his mother lost it but she tried hard to find it again. Her mother was unsuccessful to regain it once again and really wished that perhaps some sort of good fate will bring it back to the Zala family.

-shshshsh-

Days have passed since Cagalli and Athrun knew of the unusual effect of the necklace to a guardian ghost. Apparently only Athrun can still see and touch Cagalli. He allowed Cagalli to continuously wear the necklace because he had no intention of wearing it yet. Besides, the necklace sort of gives Cagalli added strength. She couldn't explain it.

They even went to the antique shop where Athrun found the Haumea necklace to ask about it. The owner only told Athrun that there were some people who believe that the necklace glows when an angel is nearby. Well, Cagalli is sort of an angel-in-training, so the rumors where partially correct.

Cagalli and Athrun found an interesting article in the internet that there is an angel named Haumea, the angel of possibilities. But there was no information in 'The Guardian Ghost' handbook about Haumea and the necklace.

-shshshsh-

It was another Friday night and Athrun Zala was in the restaurant called Red's Grill. Seated across him was the senior manager of the Operations department of Zaft Corporation.

Cagalli was finally able to persuade Athrun to date one of his colleagues at work. Athrun Zala by the way is the Vice President of Finance department.

The red-haired flipped her hair again for the nth time and proceeded talking. Flay Allster was a beautiful woman with perfect manicured nails. She has lots of stories to tell…she was very talkative. And all Athrun needed to do was nod since he was not given a lot of chance to comment on whatever his date was saying.

"You know Athrun, you should really unlearn being stiff. And learn to talk more…"

Athrun Zala, again, only nodded at whatever it is Flay was saying.

He was really wishing to fast forward the time so he could end his date with her.

-shshshsh-

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that she was very VERY talkative. She seemed normal to me when I was observing her in her office."

"It's okay. A person can indeed be different when she's outside the office."

They were now walking towards the parking lot when Cagalli saw a ghost handcuffed and being ushered by a guy with black hair, red eyes and red clothing.

"Please spare me…I just left my ward to get a glimpse of my wife." The male guardian ghost pleaded.

'A ghost catcher?' Cagalli wished he could help her fellow guardian ghost. But how?

The ghost catcher sneered at her when they passed by her.

"Cagalli, why are you still standing there?" Athrun called. He can't see the other guardian ghost or the ghost catcher.

"Athrun, I just saw a real ghost catcher!"

"There's no reason for you to worry right, since you're with me?"

"Yeah…But, I wish I could help my fellow guardian ghost."

-shshshsh-

She was already at the passenger's seat and looking outside the window, when she caught a glimpse of her fiancée across the street.

Yuuna Roma Seiran who came out of the restaurant was with a beautiful lady. She had long pink hair and was clinging to the arm of her fiancée.

'What the heck?' Cagalli was shocked to see her fiancée.

"Athrun, please don't start the car yet." Her voice was cold and Athrun noticed the sudden change in Cagalli.

"What's the matter?" There was a hint of concern in his voice.

"I just saw my fiancée…with another woman." She was now trembling. She then looked pleadingly at him. "Please follow them."

He was speechless.

Cagalli's mind was in a jumble. She didn't know what to think. She wished her intuition was wrong. But who was that girl? Something tells her that she would not like what she'll learn. But she needs to know what's the girl's relationship with her beloved Yuuna.

'God, please let me be wrong.'

-shshshsh-

"So darling, are you going to visit _her_ again tomorrow?" The pink haired woman was sitting on the couch, her head leaning on Yuuna's shoulder.

"Of course my dear Meer, she's my fiancé after all. We wouldn't want her family to doubt my love for her, right?" He answered sweetly.

Cagalli couldn't believe her ears. She had followed them in Meer's place and the 2 were definitely unaware that the subject of their conversation was in their midst.

"But darling, I'm the only one that you really love, right?"

The sweetness of her voice was sickening to the guardian ghost's ears.

Cagalli balled her fists. "This is a nightmare! Yeah, I just need to close my eyes and when I open them again, I'll be back in Athrun's home."

She tried to close her eyes.

"My dear Meer, how many times should I tell you that you're the only woman I love. Who could love a girl like _her_? She doesn't even act like a real woman. You on the other hand is a beautiful, hot lady…If only dad wouldn't disinherit me if I didn't marry _he_r and if only dad didn't want to expand his business, you would be my wife and not that fool. I still can't understand why she got into the accident before the engagement and not after the wedding…Damn, we still need the Attha's money!"

Cagalli opened her eyes. She was horrified to hear such things from the man she loves. She trusted him. She thought Yuuna accepts and loves her for who she is. She was wrong. Everything was a lie…everything…

She couldn't take it anymore and hurriedly floated away from them...away from the man she loves and who tore her heart.

She felt something wet her cheeks. She tried to blink but her vision remained blurred. Tears were streaking down her face.

"So I can still cry huh…" She bitterly said and hastily wiped away her tears.

-shshshsh-

"Let's go Athrun." Her ward waited for her in the car. He didn't ask what had happened for it was evident in Cagalli's face that something was wrong. Athrun drove in silence while Cagalli was trying her best to stifle her cry. She stared at the window. She stared at nothingness.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli had asked him to stop the car and asked him to stay there, while she planned to go deeper into the woods. He didn't comply with her request and reminded her that she just saw a ghost catcher. It wasn't safe for her to be too far from him.

The tall trees stood magnificently around them, while the full moon was their only source of light. He stood not too far and not too close from his guardian ghost.

"Yuuna, how could you! How could you! I've loved you…" She was shaking uncontrollably. Yuuna betrayed her.

Tears were continuously falling down her face.

Athrun could only see her back and even if he can't see her face, he knew that she was in so much pain.

"How could you do this to me!" She screamed this time and the flapping of wings were heard. Birds flew away from the trees…away from the agonizing scene.

It was painful for Athrun to see her like that. He was reminded of the times when he could only helplessly watch his mother while she suffered. He clutched his hand tightly hoping that he could somehow ease the pain of Cagalli. But he knew that he couldn't do anything.

"Yuuuunnnnnaaaa!" She fell into her knees.

She was just a tool in order to make the Seiran's wealthier. She hated herself for being such a fool. She hated herself for believing in Yuuna…for believing that he loves her. She missed her family more. If only Kira, her father or Miriallia were here…

Athrun approached her and kneeled in front of her. She was still sobbing uncontrollably.

His guardian ghost who usually had a smile on her face and who was fun to tease seemed like a completely different person. It was heartbreaking.

"Athrun…Yuuna betrayed me…I'm so stupid to believe that he loves me… How could he love me when I don't even act like a real woman…I'm a fool Athrun…He's just after our wealth…He loves that girl…I'm nothing but a fool." She was tired of crying but she can't stop. Everything she had witnessed was tearing her apart. She continued to cry helplessly…hopelessly…

Athrun wrapped her in his arms. It's all he could do for now. He wanted to let her know that she's not alone, because he was there…because he was not only her ward but also her friend.

"He's the fool Cagalli…"

She tried to muffle her sobs once again but it was all in vain. But her shaking was slowly coming to a stop.

"I've loved him Athrun…I've loved him…"

"It's his loss Cagalli…You're a great person…He doesn't deserve a kind person like you…You should stop wasting your tears for a bastard like him."

Cagalli continued to cry in his arms.

'No woman deserves to be treated like that, especially not you Cagalli.' He silently thought; and fervently wished that Cagalli would somehow overcome this trial.

She knew she was a ghost but why does it feel like her heart was crushed into a million pieces?

-shshshsh-

AN: I hope you weren't confused with this chapter.

Just to make it clear: Cagalli seemed to have gained a body because of the Haumea necklace. But only Athun could touch her 'body' form. She still remains a ghost.

If you're still confused: I just want to remind you that this is a fantasy story. Hehe

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or the song I used in this chapter.

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 7

She cried herself to sleep last night. She still wished that everything was a nightmare but she knew better. The guardian ghost can't help but think if she should've indeed died before her engagement because it might have turned to be a blessing in disguise. Yes, if she didn't have that accident and turn into a ghost, she would've been officially engaged to a man who doesn't love her. If she were very much alive, she would still be living in a lie and a make believe happiness. But was it really make-believe? On her part…no. It was true that she had loved Yuuna.

'It's better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all, huh. Is it true?' She laughed bitterly.

She wondered if there's more to her mission than helping Athrun find love because it seemed that along the way, the heavens were testing her.

She had loved and she had lost. Is she still capable of assisting someone find love after what she'd been through?

Cagalli got up from bed because it was already about time for Athrun to go to work.

Yes, she would still continue her mission.

She had loved, and loving someone made her a better person. It's just that she loved the wrong person.

She had lost, but not everyone was unfortunate in love, like her and Athrun's parents. Hopefully, she'll be able to find someone for Athrun that he would love and love him truly.

"Athrun?"

He was supposed to be in the living room and making last preparations before leaving.

'Did he leave for work without me?'

-shshshsh-

Athrun was dressed in casual clothes and was carrying a plastic bag when he entered the house.

"I thought you left for work already. Where did you go and why are you not in your suit yet?"

"I bought food. I took a leave Cagalli."

Athrun Zala, the workaholic, the person who would work even if he was sick, took a leave because he somewhat feel responsible for his guardian ghost. He knew that Cagalli would not be feeling well and accompanying him to the office would be a tedious task for her. He couldn't just leave her at the house, because he felt that she needed someone. Besides, he reminded himself that he needs to stay with her just in case a ghost catcher was nearby.

"I'm sorry Athrun."

"For what?"

"For being a burden." She looked away.

"Nonsense Cagalli. We're partners right? Now, I'll lend you my body so you could eat this spicy food and ice cream." He put the plastic bag on the table.

Cagalli looked at him and tried to blink several times so the tears that were threatening to fall down her face, could be stopped.

"Thank you."

Indeed, Athrun said that he wouldn't lend his body again, but here he was, even the one offering it to her.

-shshshsh-

She would still mourn, but she gave herself a deadline to mourn only for a week. She decided to put up a façade in front of Athrun because she doesn't want him to worry about her anymore. She would smile, she would be lively even though she was still suffering inside.

'God, please give me strength and a forgiving heart.'

It would take time before she could forgive Yuuna but she will keep on praying so that hatred wouldn't consume her.

-shshshsh-

An orange star-shaped fruit fell down from the Tree of Life and Mwu La Flaga picked it up.

"Stellar, go now and fetch Heine Westenfluss."

Stellar obediently flew down to earth to meet Heine who just died because of leukemia.

The Tree of Life has star-shaped fruits which represent the lives of people. Once the fruit fell or disengage itself from the tree, it signifies the death of a person.

Cagalli's yellow star-shaped fruit was barely hanging in the tree.

-shshshsh-

Athrun attended a seminar on Management Accounting and of course his guardian ghost accompanied him.

They were going to stay in a hotel that night since the seminar will only end tomorrow and the venue was a 5-hour drive away from Athrun's place.

-shshshsh-

"Good night Athrun." Cagalli was about to lie on the couch and sleep.

"Don't be ridiculous Cagalli. You can't sleep there. Sleep on the bed. I'll take the couch."

"You're the one who's being ridiculous. I'll take the couch."

"You're a woman. Take the bed…"

"I'm a ghost. I'll take the couch…"

"Cagalli…why don't we just both sleep on the bed. It's a huge bed after all."

It was indeed huge and can even accommodate 4 persons.

Cagalli stared at him. "There's no way I'm going to sleep beside you Athrun!"

"It's not as if I'm going to do anything to you, you're a ghost remember? Besides you're not my type…Hmmmm…or is it because you're afraid that you'll not be able to control yourself if you're sleeping beside me?" He was smirking.

"Ha! Sorry pretty boy, but you're not my type too and I'm not the kind of person who takes advantage of others." She was pissed.

"Then, there's no problem if we sleep on the same bed.?" He challenged.

'Crap.' "Fine." She moved towards the bed and placed a pillow in the middle. She even removed the Haumea necklace. Both of them lay on different sides with the pillow as their barrier.

"Good night Cagalli. And no funny business."

"Hey, that's supposed to be my line."

-shshshsh-

It was the last day of her 1 week of mourning for her fiancé. It's been 2 hours since she lay on that bed but she still couldn't sleep, while Athrun fell asleep instantly.

'Goodbye Yuuna.'

-shshshsh-

She was finally getting sleepy.

"Mother…Don't go! Don't leave me…"

She suddenly opened her eyes and tried to wake up Athrun.

"Athrun…Athrun." He didn't budge from his sleep but continued murmuring. A few droplets of sweat were on his face.

Cagalli wore the Haumea necklace so it would be easier to wake him up. She touched his arm.

"Athrun, wake up…wake up."

Athrun finally opened his eyes.

The guardian ghost got water and offered it to her ward.

"Thanks."

Silence prevailed for a few minutes.

"So how often do you dream of your mom?" They were now both sitting on the bed.

"Twice or thrice a month."

"Can you still sleep after dreaming of her?"

He shook his head. "I would usually just work until morning to kill the time."

"You should try to get more sleep next time …I'll help you get some more sleep. Now lie in bed facing that side and don't open your eyes."

He indeed wanted to get more sleep and followed Cagalli's instructions.

Athrun heard a beautiful singing voice.

'_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure…'_

Cagalli's singing voice was low, soft , soothing and enticing him to go back to sleep.

When Kira and her were still kids, and Kira had a nightmare, he would ask her to sing for him. Cagalli's voice would lull Kira back to sleep.

She didn't finish the song and she removed the pillow on the middle of the bed. Athrun's back was facing her. She lay beside him and carefully put her right arm over his body, just as she did to Kira when they were younger.

She was a bit uncomfortable being too close to Athrun this way, but she tried to ignore that fact. Athrun had been there when she needed someone, so her sort of hugging him like this, was not a big deal. She was just being there for him and hopefully she would make him feel that his dreams would not be able to make him suffer anymore.

"Sweet dreams, Athrun."

Athrun felt very safe and secure and he somehow knew that he'll be able to sleep peacefully.

-shshshsh-

He woke up facing a sleeping Cagalli and his arm was over Cagalli's waist.

'So this is how it feels like waking up beside Cagalli…it's nice…Wait…I did not just think that it's nice? …I better take a shower!'

He removed his arm not knowing how he ended up in that position, when he was sure he was facing the other way around before sleeping.

'She really looks cute especially when she's sleeping…Hey, not again! She's a ghost Athrun and she's not your type! She's a ghost…a ghost…a nice, kind, cute guardian ghost…What the heck am I thinking?'

There's no way that Athrun could like Cagalli in _that _way, right? She's his guardian ghost for goodness' sake. But she still have a chance to live right?

He really needs to take a shower NOW.

He also really should go out on another date with a 100% living breathing human girl.

Meanwhile, Cagalli was still sleeping and oblivious to her ward's predicament.

-shshshsh-

Another Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'I don't Wanna Miss a Thing'

6/25/11: I want to thank YOU who is still reading this story. Now, please do click that review button. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Hehehe

Thanks=Salamat!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Just a reminder: **' '** are for thoughts

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 8

Athrun Zala couldn't have a crush on his guardian ghost. Cagalli was definitely not his type. But what is his type anyway? Doesn't he like a woman with whom he could converse intellectually? Isn't it that Cagalli proved to be an intellectual person and fun to talk with, too?

There's just no way that he could like Cagalli in that way, right? Him having a crush on her was absurd.

He was in denial for a few days.

But since he was a smart person, Athrun came up with a conclusion. It was just logical that he was developing a TINY BIT of crush on his guardian ghost. After all, isn't it that a person is prone to develop some feelings with someone whom he spends most of his time with? And what is more logical is that Cagalli was kind and nice, so you couldn't blame him if he has a small crush on her.

But what was unacceptable was that she was a ghost, with just a small percentage of being alive again!

'It's just a crush Athrun. It will definitely go away in a few days.' He finally accepted that fact.

He sighed. He was just leaving his room when he came face to face with the object of his thoughts.

"Good morning, breakfast is already prepared." Cagalli greeted with a smile.

He went rigid for a moment and was a bit dazzled by her smile. "Ok, thanks." 'Damn it. Why do you have to be so cute?' He did not return her smile.

"Athrun, are you mad at me for some reason? It's been a while since you're being a snob."

At first Cagalli wasn't bothered very much, thinking that Athrun was just very much stressed because of the busy season, in his line of work.

He sighed for the second time that day. "I'm not mad at you Cagalli. There's just something that's been bothering me lately." He proceeded to the dining table.

"So what is it? Maybe I can help."

The blue-haired man was lucky enough not to have started eating, for he was sure that he might have choked on his food.

"I can handle it." He answered curtly.

"Oh. I just wished I could be of help." She then left Athrun for the time being, sensing that for some reason, he wanted to be left alone.

"I just wished you were a normal girl." He mumbled after Cagalli entered the guest room and he then ate breakfast.

'Maybe I shouldn't let her cook my food anymore, isn't there a saying that a way to man's heart is though his stomach?' He shook his head at that thought.

-shshshsh-

She doesn't like this kind of atmosphere between her and Athrun. She really can't comprehend why Athrun became cold towards her. Maybe Athrun really wasn't mad at her, but something has changed.

'Is Athrun getting tired of my presence? Maybe I'm really a burden to him…I really need to complete my mission soon.'

She was writing on the handbook, about how she thinks Athrun can improve his dating skills.

_He should smile more. Converse more. He should enjoy the date and not look like he's just being forced into it…_

'Geez…Maybe, Athrun isn't really ready to fall in love? And here I am sort of forcing him to date.' She discreetly looked at her ward who was reading reports on his laptop.

'Maybe. I should just give up on this mission?'

She cleared her throat. "Athrun, we need to talk."

Athrun looked at her and waited for his guardian ghost to continue.

"Just…tell me the truth, do you still want to continue with dating? I just realized that maybe I'm being selfish about my mission. I understand if you'd want me to stop and leave."

She doesn't really know what will be the consequence of her failed mission. But, she decided that it's not right to force something on her friend.

He slightly winced at the thought of Cagalli leaving and quickly got rid of the thought. Of course, Cagalli would eventually leave. But, as of this moment, he doesn't want her to.

Cagalli had somehow brightened up his days, despite causing turmoil in his head and feelings. He knew that he would be definitely lonely without her.

'Maybe it's really time to find someone to spend the rest of my life with, if I'm having these kind of thoughts.'

"I'm still willing to go through with it…I'm sorry Cagalli. I haven't been myself lately." He finally smiled at her.

She still wanted to know what's bothering him but just chose to smile at him in return. "It's ok…Just don't forget that you can rely on my help."

-shshshsh-

Everything was normal again between them. Athrun realized that avoiding Cagalli, will not help him get rid of his small crush. He was just being childish and it was so unlike him. Besides, he doesn't want to make Cagalli worry anymore. He was also afraid that Cagalli might eventually figure out what's bothering him.

"Hey pretty boy, I made a list of romantic movies that you must watch. It might help you improve your dating skills."

"Don't you mean WE must watch?"

She stuck her tongue at him. "Nope. I don't want to go through that hell."

"So what happened with, 'Just don't forget that you can rely on my help'?" He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Argh. Fine, I'm going to watch them with you."

-shshshsh-

Cagalli was surprised that she's enjoying the movie "My Big Fat Greek Wedding". She was laughing her heart out.

Athrun who was beside her on the couch was looking intently at the laughing Cagalli. He had somehow found her more interesting to watch than the movie, considering that he was enjoying watching it too.

There was a slight tug at his heart seeing his guardian ghost laugh like that again. She seemed so very much alive.

'God, please give her another chance to live.'

Cagalli chose to look at her companion at that moment, and was surprised to catch him staring at her, "This movie is really good, right Athrun?...And why are you looking at me like that?" She was still smiling.

He slightly blushed for being caught and quickly turned his attention back to the movie. "Yeah, it is good." He quickly made up an excuse, "I just find it weird that you're laughing like some mad woman because of a movie."

"Whatever, Athrun. At least I'm normal for finding it funny."

Cagalli continued to watch and Athrun who was staring at the screen, was lost in his thoughts. He cannot fall in love with his guardian ghost. He just can't and he must not.

He quickly glanced at her and realized that he wants to spend the rest of his life with someone like her. That's it, he would try to find someone who is like her…even though he somehow knew that it was only her who would make him complete.

-shshshsh-

Miriallia was just about to leave the restaurant and visit Cagalli in the hospital, when she saw Yuuna and a pink-haired woman enter the restaurant. The two walked hand in hand towards the farther portion of the establishment.

Camera in hand, she discreetly followed the two. She took their pictures at a distance, which disgusted her to no end. She loves being a photographer, but this is one of the times, that she didn't.

She was seething in anger, 'How could you betray my friend while she's suffering. And you even had the nerve to go in a public place.'

She really wanted to approach and slap them both. But she knew that Cagalli's family should first be informed and she needed proof just in case that bastard make-up some lies.

-shshshsh-

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, "My Big Fat Greek Wedding".

AN: Thanks for still reading and thanks a lot to those who reviewed.

If it's not too much to ask, kindly review this one too. Constructive criticisms are very much welcome. (I hope I haven't lost my touch on Cagalli-Athrun pairing). Hehe. (3/26/12)


	9. Chapter 9

To rizacaga- Thanks a lot for reviewing the previous chaps. =). Cagalli told Athrun that she has only a small chance of living. I will try to update _more_ this month (As long as writer's block would not strike again).

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 9

Yuuna was lying on the ground, his purple locks disheveled. He was twitching in pain, while blood was dripping from his nose.

"Don't ever come near Cagalli again, you pathetic wimp!" Kira Yamato Attha was still shaking in anger. His hand was somehow numb from the force of his blow to Yuuna's face. He was having a hard time controlling himself not to kick that bastard into nothingness.

Yuuna picked up one of his and Meer's pictures. He sneered.

"Cagalli loves me and will be ready to accept me again, _if _she wakes up."

"She's not a fool you bastard! And she'll definitely wake up…And I will kill you if you come near us again!"

"Oh yeah? But I can't let you out of my house just yet." He tried to stand up and he succeeded. He swung his fist at Kira but the brunette was fast enough to avoid him. Kira kicked him and sent him lying on the ground again.

It was then that Yuuna realized that the gentle Kira he knew, was serious about killing him. He's going to stay away alright. It will be easier to face his father's wrath than his ex-fiancee's twin's wrath again.

-shshshsh-

Athrun wanted to be with someone like her but he did end up dating someone blonde like her.

Usagi Tsukino had long blond hair and sapphire eyes. She was his high school classmate whom he met again 2 nights ago in their class reunion. She was the only single lady who did not act weirdly around him despite her weird hairstyle. And she was the only lady with whom he enjoyed speaking with. Cagalli urged him to ask Usagi out; which he did, after all, he actually considered asking her out even without his guardian ghost's advice.

They were in Jupiter's Coffee Shop and were conversing easily until Athrun asked her if she's willing to go on another date, and find out if they can take their friendship to another level.

"Oh I'm sorry Athrun, I thought that you just asked me out for a friendly date and not because you're looking for a potential girlfriend…You see, I'm already in love with someone else…"

-shshshsh-

"Don't worry Athrun, I'm sure that you'll find someone who'll be as in love with you as Usagi is with Mamoru."

Cagalli really felt bad for Athrun. She knew that given a chance, Usagi might be the girl who'll make Athrun fall in love. Usagi was kind-hearted and a very lovable person.

'What is it with me and blondes not clicking?' Athrun can't help but ask himself.

"Cagalli, I think I need a drink." He really thought that he found someone who'll help him get rid of his crush on Cagalli."

-shshshsh-

After purchasing a bottle of vodka, he rode the car and noticed Cagalli, still standing in front of the store.

"What are you waiting for Cagalli?"

Fortunately, no other person was around or they would have thought Athrun was crazy for speaking with no one.

"There's a dove on top of your car."

"I haven't noticed anything." He went out of the car and tried to find the dove."

"I can't see any dove."

"Ehhhh? Oh, it's now flying around your car…I think it's asking me to follow him/her."

-shshshsh-

She ran while her ward followed suit. They turned into different corners until they reached the spot which will lead into a dark alley. The dove which led the way vanished at this point.

They heard voices and Athrun tried to stay hidden. He peeked around the wall and saw 2 men facing a woman.

"Take my bag, just please don't hurt me."

"Sorry lady, but it seems like you'd remember our faces. We really need to make you shut up forever! Hahaha." One man was pointing a gun at the red-head, while the other man grabbed her bag."

The red-head closed her eyes, she was going to die. She was really scared. "Please, don't kill me."

Athrun and Cagalli took the men by surprise.

Cagalli floated in front of the armed man; used her might to lift the man's arm then tried to grab the gun. The man resisted but his astonishment on having an invisible foe, made him lose his grip. The man stared horrified at the floating gun.

Cagalli then pushed the man with all her might. The man felt the force of a strong wind and fell on the ground.

Meanwhile, Athrun and the unarmed younger man were throwing punches at each other. Athrun was able to avoid them and punched the man in his stomach. He then punched the man's face which sent him on the ground.

Athrun then took the gun from Cagalli and pointed it at the younger man. The other man who was pushed by Cagalli was trying to get up.

"Don't move or I'll shoot him." He then addressed the lady who still had her eyes closed and was shaking in fear.

"Miss, you're safe now. Call the police." The red head opened her eyes and took the bag which was lying on the ground too.

-shshshsh-

The robbers who turned out to be drug addict brothers were sent to jail. They were Rau and Rey La Creuset.

Meyrin Hawke thanked Athrun profusely for saving her life, not knowing that she should thank a guardian ghost more, instead.

She was fetched by her older sister who was worried sick when Meyrin did not come home soon, after saying that she's just going to buy something before going home. Meyrin apparently got lost since they were new in town and met the 2 robbers.

"Thanks again Mr. Zala."

"Just be more careful next time."

Cagalli was really glad that they were able to save the girl.

-shshshsh-

Two sisters. Two brothers. They reminded her of Kira.

She really missed her family. Cagalli was contemplating asking Athrun for another favor during their ride home.

Athrun noticed Cagalli's silence and wanted to ask her what's wrong.

He placed the bottle of vodka on the table.

"Cagalli."

"Athrun." They simultaneously said.

"You first." Athrun said.

"I…I just want to ask a favor, that is whenever you are free…" She paused.

"Go on."

"Can we go to Archangel Hospital? I really want to see my family." She really wished that he'll say yes. It's been a while since she learned from the handbook that she can only go near her body if her ward was with/near her.

'So that's what's bothering her.'

"If you wanted to see them, you should have said so a long time ago."

"But I don't want to be a burden to you during those times…Does that mean that we'd go?" She can't hide her excitement. Finally, she can see them.

"We can go tomorrow after work…And Cagalli, we're friends right, so don't think of yourself as a burden." Yes Athun, just treat her as a friend and everything will turn out just fine.

"Thanks Athrun. You really are a kind person. I'm sure that any girl would fall for you."

"Any girl huh? What about Meia, Flay and Usagi?"

"Well, they are the exceptions. You really can't have them all."

"So, where does that leave you?" Alright, he can go back to teasing her, just like before…before he had that tiny bit of crush on her.

"Huh?"

"Do you belong to the exceptions?"

"Ehhhh….Of course…"

He knew that her answer will be along those lines, but he still got a bit hurt.

But she was not yet done talking and after some minutes of pondering, she added, "But if I were very much alive and we met on normal circumstances, there's a high possibility that I'll eventually fall for you." She shyly smiled at him.

His heart did a funny somersault. He did not expect that.

"Actually Cagalli, I think the same goes for me." He definitely doesn't think that way for he _knows_. The corners of his mouth were twitching upward and he covered his mouth and pretended to cough. He really needs to hide that goofy grin.

So what happened to the _friends_? A tiny voice in his head was trying to remind his logical side, but the voice was happily ignored at the moment.

Meanwhile, if it was possible for a ghost to blush, Cagalli would be very red by now.

-shshshsh-

Disclaimer: I do not own Usagi Tsukino or Mamoru or Sailormoon.

AN: I hope you'd enjoyed reading this short chapter. Thanks for still reading. (4/4/12)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

To rizacaga- thanks again for reviewing. Cagalli told Athrun about her mission in Chap 3 (Sorry, I did not give much details in there)…I hope you'll continue reading until the end to find out what I have in mind (GRINS widely).

-shshshsh-

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 10

He was in a very good mood today. Even Dearka who brought some documents to his office, noticed the change in him.

"Athrun, what's up?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you look so happy?" Dearka was searching Athrun's face which put Athrun in an awkward position.

"Can't I just be happy for no reason?" He arched his brow.

"Nope…If I didn't know better, I would think that you're in love…Oh I get it, so you and Usagi hit it off well!" He grinned like he solved one of life's great mysteries.

Athrun stared blankly at the tanned blond.

"I'm not in love…And Usagi is actually in love with someone else." He's definitely not in love.

"If it's not Usagi, then who's the girl…It's a girl right?"

"I told you, I'm not in love. And do you have a death wish?" His eyebrow was twitching. Dearka was really trying his patience. He was considering strangling his friend. Ex-friend maybe?

"Chill man, I was just kidding. I know you're straight…But, you really have that aura of being in love. Oh well, maybe you're still in the denial stage…Anyway, just send those docs. personally to me when you're done."

Dearka left Athrun in a confused state.

'What the heck! I am not in denial.' _Yeah right_…that tiny voice was mocking him again.

Fortunately, Cagalli was not in his office or the guardian ghost might pester him with questions or tease him to death.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli was trying to find another potential date for Athrun in Zaft Corporation. She was just a floor below from Athrun's office.

She really had not noticed the change in Athrun for she was preoccupied about seeing her family again and finding another date for her ward. She was glad about Athrun's comment last night, but she knew that they were just what ifs. What Athrun needed was a girl who is very much alive. Besides, she does not like him as in LIKE him, right? She dismissed that thought and tried to focus on a beautiful and lively girl.

-shshshsh-

They were now at the entrance of the hospital and Cagalli just stood before it for a few seconds. She was reminded of the first time she tried to enter it as a ghost and failed.

"Come on Cagalli." Athrun whispered beside her.

"Ah yes."

-shshshsh-

"Are you sure you'll be fine waiting here?" Cagalli wanted Athrun's reassurance.

"Of course," Athrun then chose to seat on the bench outside 'her' room.

The blonde was a bit skeptical at first whether she'll be able to enter the room if Athrun will stay outside the hospital room. She was not really sure if 'with/near' her means that her ward should be going inside with her.

They came to an agreement that it was better if Cagalli should try to enter the room alone; for it would be odd for a 'stranger' like Athrun to visit Cagalli. Of course, they could always make excuses for how Athrun knew Cagalli, but Cagalli doesn't want to lie to her family and make Athrun lie. So it was better if Athrun just stayed outside.

She was really relieved when she was able to pass through the door.

She was really excited to see them and was smiling until she saw the room and found no one, but her own body on the bed. She looked at the restroom and saw that the door was left open and had no occupant in it.

She felt a bit depressed. 'Where are they?' She wondered if it was possible that they had somehow lost hope that she'll wake up again and just chose to visit her once in a while.

'Of course they still had their own lives to live.,," It had been about a month and a half, since her accident after all. She felt like crying and looked at her seemingly lifeless body. Different tubes were attached to her body; and looked at the monitor that indicated that she was still alive.

The guardian ghost finally got the courage to get closer to her body. She just stared at it for a while and tried to touch her forehead and felt nothing.

She then noticed that the sunflowers in the vase on the bedside table, were fresh/real ones. There were also some photographs of her and her family; and of her, Miriallia and her other friends.

It was then that she realized that it was wrong of her to doubt her family and friends' love for her. She knew that Kira was the one responsible for the flowers and Miriallia for the photographs. She looked around once again, this time paying more attention to the objects around her and noticed different gifts like stuffed toys and books, on another table. She wondered if Yuuna had sent her some and then she realized something important.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli went out of the room and approached Athrun.

"Athrun, let's go in."

"But, how about your family?", he whispered and pretended to be just mumbling something when a nurse passed by.

"They're not there."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to see your body?"

Cagalli raised her eyebrow and teased, "You know, that doesn't sound right…"

Athrun slightly blushed but quickly recovered, "Says someone who asked me if she can 'use' my body."

Cagalli's eyes widened for a second. Come to think of it, that sounded worse.

-shshshsh-

"Look Athrun." She was pointing at the pictures.

Her ward obediently looked at the pictures and found a very happy Cagalli in them. He suddenly found himself wondering what if he'd met Cagalli during those times…before the accident. He really needs to focus.

He turned his attention to the blonde, "So, what should I be looking for?"

"There's no picture of me and Yuuna. Do you think…do you think that there's a possibility that they've found out about him and Meer?"

"Maybe…But just in case not yet, do you want me to leave a note or something, so that they'll know?"

She shook her head. "Thanks, but I think it will be just thought of as some prank. I'll just handle it myself if ever I'll wake up again." Even if she wanted to leave a note in her own handwriting which will be read by a living person, she can't for she was not allowed to do so as stated in the handbook. She can only write on the handbook and nowhere else.

He wanted to tell her that she'll wake up as some sort of encouragement, but found himself unable to do so. The atmosphere became sadder and Cagalli tried to change the mood.

"Maybe, I should look at what books they've gotten me." She said a bit too cheerfully.

She looked at the recently published novel by one of her favorite authors S.H. Eroine and started reading. Her back was faced towards Athrun and she was completely absorbed in the book.

Athrun took the opportunity to look at Cagalli…the one lying on the hospital bed.

Her real body was paler than the guardian ghost, after all, he was able to see Cagalli, 'the ghost', as a real person.

She was really cute when she sleeps, he noted, but he'd rather see her awake…and look at those blazing amber eyes.

He felt his hand moving on its own accord and reach for her hand. He wanted to feel that she was real, that she was human. But when only an inch separated his hand from hers, he hastily withdrew his hand. He was a bit terrified of what he'll feel and realize, if he touched her hand.

Athrun clenched his hand at his side. "You have to live, Cagalli." He whispered to the sleeping body, instead.

He then addressed his guardian ghost, "I think it's better if I'll just stay outside for someone might arrive."

Cagalli looked momentarily at him, "Oh I thought you've already left a while ago. I'm sorry that I got preoccupied." She sheepishly smiled at him.

-shshshsh-

His thoughts were in a jumble as he slumped on the bench outside the room. Cagalli chose to accompany him.

Only a few minutes have passed since they decided to wait outside, when Cagalli saw her brother and their beloved housekeeper emerged from the elevator and walked towards room number 777.

Kira and Manna entered the room without paying attention to Athrun Zala, thinking that he was a visitor of the patient in the other room.

The guardian ghost silently followed the 2 inside.

She was glad to see Manna back. The older woman was on vacation when Cagalli had the accident, and hurriedly came back when she learned about it.

-shshshsh-

"I'm sorry Cagalli, for leaving you alone." Manna approached the sleeping Cagalli. The housekeeper took it upon herself to stay with Cagalli whenever Kira and Uzumi were at work. She left the hospital 2 hours ago to get some clothes for herself. She preferred to stay in the hospital than let the other maids look after Cagalli. Cagalli and Kira were like her own children after all.

"Don't worry too much Manna. Cagalli would not appreciate it that you treat her like a baby." Kira smiled weakly.

"But I don't think she'll want to wake up alone in this hospital."

"Yeah…she really hated hospitals." Kira replied.

Manna felt like crying and went to the restroom. She sobbed quietly and blew her nose.

The brunette took her sister's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Dad said to say sorry for not saying goodbye. There's an emergency in the factory in Eurasia. He'll be back in 2 days and promised to bring those chocolates that you love…So please Cagalli…wake up soon or I'll eat them all."

'Cagalli would kill him', he thought amusedly but became serious again.

"We really miss you."

The guardian ghost who was standing behind Kira, felt the tears fall down from her face. She misses them too and wished that she could wake up right now.

Not being able to control herself any longer, Cagalli hugged her brother from behind.

Her twin felt a cold breeze surround him, but mostly coming from behind. He stiffened and had goose bumps for a moment, then felt the presence of his twin. He could not explain how he knew that the breeze was her. He also felt that his cheeks were now wet with his own tears.

"Cagalli." He whispered as if to acknowledge her presence.

She was a bit surprised and excited. "I'm here Kira…Can you hear me?"

But Kira could not hear her and she realized it too.

"You've got to keep on fighting. You've got to live."

He wanted to turn around, but didn't, for he was afraid that his twin's presence might suddenly fade away.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli had remained silent since she left room 777 until they reached MoonRiver Café. The blue-haired man chose not to interrogate her, since it was evident that she had cried. He knew that if Cagalli wanted to talk about it, the latter would initiate the conversation.

-shshshsh-

Athrun had finished his late dinner and was about to enter his car when Cagalli suddenly spoke.

"I want to live Athrun…But what can I do? It's more likely that I would die." Tears started to fall once again. She wanted to be with her family again…to be with them like any breathing human would.

He really doesn't like seeing her like this. It wrenched his heart. He wanted to make her pain go away, to comfort her.

"You will live Cagalli. You must not give up."

She didn't know what made her do it, but she passed through the car and reached Athrun. She then rested her forehead on his chest. Maybe she just needed to be nearer to someone who could see and feel her…as if she was very much alive at that moment. She just felt so vulnerable.

"Thank you…I don't know what I'll do without you."

He slowly wrapped her in his arms. He wanted to let her know that she can count on him. He hoped that he can give her the strength that she needs.

"We will pray harder…and God will get tired of our pleas that He'd give you a second life."

She hugged him back and was somehow comforted; and she believed that whatever Athrun said will come true.

-shshshsh-

"Look mommy, is he crazy?" A child said loudly.

"Keep quiet! Walk faster." The mother reprimanded her daughter.

Two women were also whispering to each other as they were about to ride the car. "Isn't he the handsome gay?"

"Yeah…It's really a shame. He now has some few loose screws in his head…"

"Maybe his lover broke up with him." The two somehow felt bad for Athrun.

-shshshsh-

To other people, Athrun was hugging no one and is whispering to himself.

The blonde reluctantly released herself from his arms.

"I'm sorry. Some people now think you're crazy." She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"It's alright." He definitely did not mind what people think at that moment. He just wanted to hug her again. And that was what worries him.

_You're in love. _That annoying tiny voice was there again.

Unknown to him, his guardian ghost felt a bit disappointed that she had to let go of him. She was wondering why it felt so good to be in Athrun's arms. It felt like she belonged there…as if she was home.

-shshshsh-

AN: It's still quite depressing that only few people review this story nowadays. So please remember the following:

**It takes hours or days or even longer to write a chapter or story.**

**It takes minutes or hours to read.**

**And it only takes minutes or even seconds to review.**

**But, your reviews would make stubbornheroine be forever grateful. **(maybe I should include this in all of my ANs) Hehe.

So please do let me know what you think of this chap or the story so far.

And please be warned that I'm having a bit difficulty imagining the next chap, so it might take a while. Thanks for still reading. (4/10/12)

Oh yeah, I originally had no intention of making Athrun see Cagalli's real body thinking it might not work out, but since some of my reviewers (Dhevz, Fate Camiswhil, rizacaga) asked for it, I figured, what the heck- this is Fantasy after all.


	11. Chapter 11

To analis- thanks a lot for the review. I never realized that about the change in structure and I'm glad that you think I've pegged the characters well =D…as for your last comment-please do continue reading to find out. (winks)

To those kind people who reviewed- you made updating more enjoyable. Thanks again =)

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 11

She was sitting on the bed trying hard to decipher what exactly she was feeling while she was in her ward's arms a few hours ago.

She felt safe and loved. That's it…Athrun somehow became like family. He reminded her of her father, Kira, Manna, Miriallia and her other friends who would definitely help her in times of trouble or would be there for her, whenever she needed someone.

At the back of her mind, something was telling her that was not all. But, she tried to push those thought to the deepest farthest part of her mind.

-shshshsh-

Days passed with Athrun Zala overworking himself to death.

He had finally accepted the fact that he was in love with Cagalli Yula Attha, his guardian ghost. Denying it would not help at tall, he finally realized. But, accepting that he was in love does not mean that he's going to do anything about it. He didn't want to add to Cagalli's burdens after all.

What good would it do if he told her about it? Nothing at all, but just confusion and probably problems for the blonde. Besides, it's not like Cagalli loves him too. Oh how he wished that was the case.

-shshshsh-

He had also been thinking about Cagalli's mission these past days. She was supposed to help him find love, right? She did succeed…partly. But, he assumed that in order for Cagalli's mission to be a real success, the other person should also love him back. Accomplishing this mission was getting harder.

"Athrun, how about your neighbor, Shiho? She's really nice and smart."

"I'm still busy with work." He did not even remove his eyes from the laptop.

Cagalli slightly raised her eyebrow. "Well, you can go on a date when you're free."

Athrun sighed and looked at her, "She's not my type."

"Seriously, why are you being picky nowadays? First, you rejected the idea of dating Kaoru then Shiho."

'They're not you.' He wanted to say but replied instead, "I just don't think that we have chemistry."

"Argh…Think? You should date them to _know_!"

"Come on Cagalli…I think I need a break from this dating thing." There was a tired look on his face and Cagalli felt guilty.

"Oh, ok…I'm sorry for rushing you. And you really should get some sleep tonight or you'll end up looking like a zombie."

-shshshsh-

Athrun wasn't able to finish his dinner that night.

"Is there something wrong with the food?"

Cagalli found it odd that Athrun didn't even get a second helping of the food.

"Actually, I really can't taste it."

The guardian ghost stared intently at her ward. "Tell me honestly, are you sick?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He wanted to tell her otherwise, but he knew that it would do him no good.

He sighed. "I'm not feeling well."

"Aha! That's what you get from working yourself to death. Now, where is your medicine kit?"

"It's in the drawer in my room. It's not from overworking. Maybe, I got this from Dearka." He tried to argue. His head was aching, which was a symptom of an impending cold.

"Well, if you didn't overwork then your immune system would've prevented you from getting sick." She reprimanded him.

-shshshsh-

He was asleep and a towel was placed on his forehead since his fever hadn't gone down yet. He had taken the medicine a few hours ago.

Cagalli decided to check on her ward and decided to wet the towel again and carefully placed it on his forehead.

She was about to leave the room and come back later when Athrun grabbed her wrist.

"Please…stay." He said groggily.

He wanted her to be near. He knew that he shouldn't be asking that from her. He didn't know if he should blame his reckless action on his sleepiness or sickness. But, he wanted to be selfish even for just that moment.

Cagalli was a bit surprised of Athrun's request. "Ok…go back to sleep now…"

He did not release her wrist and Cagalli sat on the floor and waited until Athrun fell asleep.

The blonde promised herself that she would truly take care of him as long as she can. He was a kind person and a good friend. She knew she was lucky that Athrun was her ward. Of course, at first she thought that it was unfortunate; but knowing Athrun through the days they spent together, proved otherwise.

She fell asleep in that sitting position as well.

-shshshsh-

It had been a while since Cagalli was staring at her sleeping ward's face. She took in his appearance…the long lashes that can be the envy of most women. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, and her eyes continued to roam down on Athrun's lips. She really thought that it really looked soft and inviting.

She quickly removed her hand and violently shook her head. 'Where the heck did that come from?' To say that she was flabbergasted was an understatement.

She hurriedly left the room and kept on mumbling. "Porridge. Porridge. I need to cook some porridge.

-shshshsh-

What was happening to her? Why did she felt captivated by Athrun's appearance earlier? And to think that she was captivated in his sick state! Something is definitely wrong with her. Can a ghost get sick? Maybe, she was just like any normal woman who would take notice of his pretty face. But why was she affected in such a way now, unlike before? Unless she was developing romantic feelings for him.

"No freaking way!" She blurted her thoughts loudly.

-shshshsh-

She had a bit of difficulty regaining her composure, but she knew that Athrun needed to eat soon. She then proceeded to the blue-haired man's room.

Cagalli gently woke up Athrun and gave him the thermometer

"You still have a slight fever." She placed the thermometer on the table. "Eat first then take your medicine."

She offered the porridge that she had cooked; and he obediently ate.

She was staring at the window while he ate, trying her best to avoid looking at his lips…err face.

'You've got to be kidding me…' She was frowning. 'I should act normal and not like some high school girl having a crush on a heartthrob…Oh crap! Did I just think of crush and heartthrob?'

"Thanks for taking care of me." Athrun's words pulled her out of her reverie.

She forced herself to look at him. "You're welcome." There was deep concentration on her face as she stared at his eyes and nowhere else.

"I'm feeling better now, I should be preparing for work." He had finished eating and had taken the medicine.

And that comment removed the awkwardness that Cagalli was feeling.

"No! You still have a fever. You're going to stay here and rest."

He tried to stand up to head for the bathroom. "I had enough rest last night and it's not like I'm going to faint or something."

She stood up and tried to push Athrun with all her might, back to the bed.

But, Athrun was able to grab Cagalli's arm, and dragged Cagalli with him on the bed.

Emerald eyes stared at amber eyes.

His heart was thumping loudly while Cagalli felt embarrassed with their position, since she was on top of him and their faces were mere inches from each other. If only one of them would lean closer, their lips would definitely meet.

She tried to get up frantically.

Athrun's face was red and Cagalli stammered. "See, you're still weak and I think your fever had gone up."

She knew that Athrun was embarrassed as well, and just made his fever as an excuse to make things less awkward.

Athrun didn't dare argue with her anymore. Both made a silent promise to themselves never to talk about that instance.

-shshshsh-

Athrun was able to go back to work the next day and Cagalli pestered him to take it easy. She wouldn't allow him to go on overtime and persuaded him to go home as soon as possible.

He decided to have dinner in Red's Grill though.

"Why don't you just let me cook dinner again?"

"I just want to eat something different." The truth was he didn't want to get too much used to her cooking. It was really bad for his…heart, since he loves everything that she cooks for him.

Athrun was about to sit down.

"Mr. Zala?"

He turned around and saw the redhead that Cagalli and him once helped.

"Ms. Hawke." He smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again. Thanks again for helping me." She shyly smiled at him.

"You don't have to thank me every time we meet."

"Ummm. Sorry."

"Are you meeting with your sister?"

She shook her head, "I'm eating out alone since Luna is still at work."

She kept staring shyly at Athrun.

"Would you like to join me?" Athrun offered.

The redhead was surprised. She couldn't believe her luck. "Are you sure I wouldn't be a bother?"

"Not at all."

Cagalli was glad to see the redhead and thought that she was a nice person. But, there was somewhat a queasy feeling in her stomach, despite being a ghost.

-shshshsh-

"You shouldn't have paid for my meal Mr. Zala."

"Just think of it as a 'thank you' for keeping me company."

"Mr. Zala…is it okay…if I ask you out this weekend? Ummm…I really want to show my gratitude by treating you."

"You don't have to treat me. I'm sure any good citizen would help a person in need."

Meyrin Hawke tried to muster her courage. "Please Mr. Zala, just let me treat you once." She grabbed his arm and looked at him pleadingly.

Cagalli's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. The blonde had been silent throughout dinner.

Athrun looked momentarily at his ward.

Cagalli caught his eye and she nodded. 'Maybe, Meyrin was the one for Athrun', she thought.

Athrun really didn't know if he was making the right decision but he reminded himself that it was not really a date. But, why did he feel like he was betraying Cagalli? It's not as if they were in a relationship or something. And then it occurred to him that maybe going out with the redhead was really for the best.

"Where do you want to meet?" He answered and Meyrin was ecstatic.

Meyrin Hawke had fallen in love with Athrun Zala the moment he had rescued her from those thugs. He was her prince and she was keen on making him notice her, now that they've met for the second time.

And as Cagalli looked at the redhead, it felt as if a knife was stabbed at her chest.

-shshshsh-

The guardian ghost was now lying on her bed. She was staring blankly at the ceiling while her hand was on her forehead.

She was jealous and hurt.

She was in love with her ward…with her good friend.

She was in love with Athrun Zala.

She's still having a hard time comprehending that she had actually fallen in love with him, considering the short amount of time that they've known each other. But is the length of time of knowing the other person that important? She knew the answer to her question…it was not that important. What really matters is the depth of knowing that person and being able to love that person wholly.

She was supposed to help Athrun find love; but she ended up finding it herself.

Her vision became a bit blurry and she then let her tears fall. There was no point in wishing that she and Athrun could end up together. She will keep on fighting and praying that she'll live. But, everything was still up to God. What if her time on earth was really up? She really hated thinking about it, but it was a fact that cannot be ignored.

Besides, she decided that Athrun Zala deserves someone better…definitely someone better than her.

-shshshsh-

AN: Thanks for still reading! (5/15/12)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I've been busy with the real life lately, so yeah (slow updates again)

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 12

"What, you're still watching his movies?" Athrun's eyebrow rose at Cagalli. They had just gotten home after Athrun ate in another restaurant.

Cagalli immediately started watching another movie of her favorite actor, Urlendo Vrum. "Of course, I just really missed watching his old movies. Urlendo is really handsome."

She had been watching his movies since yesterday. It was the best distraction she can think of in order to avoid thinking about Athrun.

"He's handsome alright. But I'm more handsome than him." Athrun Zala smirked.

"Ha! In your dreams. Besides, pretty is more befitting for you." Cagalli then laughed.

He frowned and then smirked again. "I'm sorry. I've forgotten that the handsome one is you."

"Of course."

Nothing has changed on the surface between them. They still treated each other as they did before. They were both pretending that they only see each other as friends.

"Seriously, what do women see in him anyway? Besides, his name sounds like Broom."

"Who cares about how his name sounds! He's hot!...Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just said that." Cagalli was embarrassed.

Athrun thought that he saw a tinge of red on her cheeks (and to think she was a ghost), and he was a bit annoyed at her reaction.

Some women think he's hot too right? So why can't Cagalli be one of them? He frowned. It seemed like he was falling in love with her more, with every passing day.

-shshshsh-

His resolve was wavering. He knew that he shouldn't do anything about his feelings for Cagalli, but a part of him wanted to do otherwise. His logical side will remind him that it was a bad idea and that he should just focus on dating other women, like Meyrin. But then the next moment, Athrun Zala wants to confess his feelings because a voice in his head was telling him that it was the right thing to do. Besides, he felt like he would go mad one of these days, if he didn't tell her.

It was a hard battle and he decided that he needed to ask someone…anyone.

-shshshsh-

He was not sure if he had somehow lost his mind, since he was now in Dearka's office. Yzak was there too since they were about to take their lunch break.

Cagalli was left in Athrun's office for the time being. He told her that he needed to ask Dearka about some confidential matter. And it was confidential alright.

"Why can't _you_ be with the girl _you_ love?" Dearka asked and Yzak remained silent.

"I told you that it's not me and that I'm asking this because a friend was asking me for some advice." Ahtrun tried to say in a straight face.

"Yeah right! And I'm the Queen of England…So why?" Dearka rolled his eyes.

"Because he thinks that the girl doesn't feel the same way and because she might be leaving soon."

"Oh so the woman _you_ love is going abroad?" Dearka clarified.

"Well, sort of." Cagalli might be leaving for heaven after all.

Dearka was grinning widely. "I knew it! You're in L-O-V-E." He spelled the words out.

Athrun blushed. "I told you it's not me." He tried to deny again and looked away.

"Tsk…There's no need to be shy Athrun…Oooh Yzak, our Athrun is all grown-up now. I wonder when will be your turn."

Both Athrun and Yzak glared murderously at the blond.

"Peace friends." He sheepishly grinned at the two.

"Athrun, are you sure that you're not being possessed by that ghost, that's why you're not being yourself?"

"Ghost?" Dearka whispered.

"Yeah, remember the one in Athrun's office?"

"Don't try to scare me Yzak…I promise not to tease you until tomorrow."

Yzak raised his brow at him. Then, in a creepy voice said. "Dearka, the ghost will now leave Athrun's body and will forever stay in your office."

Dearka's face somehow turned white and Yzak tried hard to keep a straight face.

Athrun can only shake his head at Yzak's teasing and decided to save Dearka. "I'm not being possessed Yzak, and that ghost has left this company a long time ago."He lied. "And why do you say that I'm not being myself?"

Yzak knew that the ghost was still here, since he can still feel her presence whenever he goes to Athrun's office. But he decided not to continue scaring Dearka anymore.

"Because I think that you're just having an illusion that you're in love."

"I told you guys, it's a friend!"

Yzak rolled his eyes too.

Dearka has now recovered. "The ghost is gone? Athrun, my savior!"

-shshshsh-

"So what am I going to advise my friend?"

"Athrun, we're your friends! Aren't you going to tell us first who the lovely lady is?"

"Dearka, I think that there are other ghosts in this company." Athrun was losing his patience. Why can't his friends just buy his excuse that he's not the one in love? Okay, so these 2 are truly his friends for knowing him all too well.

"Fiinne…Just tell _your_ friend to confess already! It's better to let the girl know how _he_ feels. For all you know, the girl is feeling the same way for you too…I mean…for _your_ friend." Dearka said.

"But I told you that she might leave, so what's the sense of confessing?"

"Might leave! The girl might also stay, right?" Yzak tried to point out the obvious that Athrun was being able to ignore.

Athrun was silent for a moment. If only he could tell his friends the complete story, he wondered what they'll say to him. Would they give him the same advice? Unfortunately, he can't.

"Just tell her Athrun and have no regrets. Even if she doesn't love you back, which I doubt by the way, at least you were able to let her know how you feel." Dearka tried to cheer him up when he noticed that Athrun looked troubled.

"Hmpppp…If you're really in love, be a man and tell her already!" Yzak added.

-shshshsh-

'Have no regrets. No regrets.' Athrun was staring at the door to Cagalli's room for some minutes now. He had attempted to knock at her door for the 4th time already, but failed.

Whenever his hand would nearly come in contact with the door, his heart felt like it was going to leave his body, and his hand would start shaking. He tried hard to regain his composure.

He should tell her now and he summed up the courage that he needed. He raised his hand again in order to knock.

But his cellphone rang. He chose to take the call for it was his father, Patrick Zala. His father was a strict-looking and silent man, and a man who travelled a lot since his mother died.

"Yes father, I'll be seeing you next week…Have a safe trip."

-shshshsh-

He would find another time to tell her. He had convinced himself that confessing would not add to her burdens - he would make it clear that he doesn't expect anything from her…that it doesn't matter if she doesn't feel the same way. He loves her – it was enough for him.

-shshshsh-

Jealousy is definitely an ugly feeling. It pierces through your heart and wrenches your soul. Well technically, Cagalli is just a soul/ guardian ghost right now, but the pain she was feeling was real.

'Geez Cagalli, you have no right to be jealous.' She kept on reminding herself.

She thinks that Meyrin is really nice but she realized that Athrun and Meyrin have no chemistry. Okay, maybe it was just her jealousy taking over.

She sighed again. 'Seriously, how can I say that they have no chemistry that easily?'

Meyrin treated Athrun to lunch at Mirage's Restaurant which was located inside Avalon Mall. They conversed a lot and Cagalli noticed that Athrun seemed to enjoy Meyrin's company. It somehow saddened her even more.

Cagalli's mind drifted to dreamland for a few seconds and saw an image of her and Athrun, eating at a restaurant over-looking the sea, as if they were an ordinary couple. She smiled sadly, for she knew that it will never be real.

-shshshsh-

Athrun and Meyrin were now on a first name basis, and the redhead invited Athrun to ride the ferris wheel near Avalon mall.

Athrun wanted to decline her request but Cagalli gave him a look to give in to the request. Cagalli had the instinct that Meyrin really likes Athrun, and she felt that she was digging her own grave when she convinced Athrun to ride the ferris wheel with the redhead.

"I'll just wait for you down here, Athrun." She said as soon as Athrun and Meyrin were near the passenger car of the ferris wheel.

"Come with us." Athrun whispered to her.

"I'll stay here."

She watched Athrun as the ride slowly went up. He also watched her from above.

They stared at each other for a while, not knowing that both of them were longing to be with each other.

-shshshsh-

As the ride went higher, people around her were also gathering and pointing at a building across the mall. Cagalli looked at where the people were pointing to.

On top of a seven-story building, a woman was attempting to commit suicide.

The guardian ghost hurriedly went to try and stop the woman.

-shshshsh-

Athrun and Meyrin were oblivious to what's happening across the mall. Some passengers noticed the person on that building, though.

"So what are you going to tell me?" Athrun inquired.

Meyrin told him that she was going to tell him something important, but she had been silent for a while now.

She took a deep breath. She can do this. "Athrun, I know that you might think that this is too soon, but…I'm…I'm in love with you."

Athrun was shocked. He thought that Meyrin was only grateful to him. Okay, maybe he had some suspicion that she likes him, but loves him? He was silent.

"I'm sorry, Luna told me that I shouldn't confess right now, but I don't want to lose this chance. I just want to let you know, and thank you again for saving my life." She continued. "I wish we could be good friends and maybe something more, someday."

Athrun admired Meyrin's honesty and he was reminded that he should also be brave enough to grab the chance of confessing to the woman he loves; and not delay it any longer, like what he was doing.

"I'm sorry Meyrin, but my heart already belongs to someone else."

"Oh…Is it alright to assume that she still doesn't know?"

He nodded.

"Then why don't you let her know? Ummm…I'm sorry, I'll just mind my own business." She blushed. And there goes her prince. Alright, he was the prince of a different princess.

"It's alright."

-shshshsh-

"Don't come near! If you do, I'll really jump!" The woman was near the edge of the building. A female police officer was trying to reason out with her, when Cagalli reached the scene. Another female officer was watching closely.

A man appeared and the woman screamed. "What are you doing here you bastard! You said I'm the only woman in your life!"

"You are the only one! So please, don't jump. Come back with me honey!"

"Honey my a** you jerk! You have 2 other girlfriends! Get out of here or I'll really jump."

"Mister, please leave." The 2nd officer said.

"No! I need to make sure she's safe. I wouldn't be able to sleep if she dies!" The officer forcefully led the man out and away from the woman.

Only one officer and Cagalli were left with the woman.

"Officer, don't involve yourself with a man! They're all jerks! Cheats I tell you!"

"Yes ma'am, so let's just go down and teach those men a lesson, okay?" The officer was trying to get closer.

Cagalli also tried to get close to the woman.

"Stop right there officer."

The officer stopped.

"We should really beat them up right? We should punch them." She tried to punch in the air.

"Ma'am, it's dangerous there. Let's go down safely, okay?" She tried to get closer again.

But the woman continued. "We should kick them like this." She tried to make the act of kicking, but the lady was drunk and lost her balance.

The woman was able to hold on to the ledge but her hands were slowly slipping.

Fortunately, Cagalli was already close to the woman, and was able to grab her wrist. The officer came running and grabbed her other wrist too. The woman was hanging by the building and people below were praying for her safety.

The officer tried to pull her up slowly and was surprised that she was not having a hard time. She did not know that Cagalli was helping her. The Haumea necklace was glowing brightly and gave Cagalli more strength than usual.

They were able to save the woman from falling. The officer felt an unusual presence beside her, and she wondered whether an angel had helped.

The woman was crying hysterically and the officer tried to comfort her.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli felt relieved that the woman was safe. She really felt sad for her. Some men are really jerks, but there are still some who are not. She prayed that the woman will be able to move on soon.

She just exited the building when she came face to face with someone she'd rather not meet.

"Well…well…well…What do we have here?" His red eyes somehow scared her.

"A guardian ghost without her ward." The ghost catcher with black hair continued and sneered at her.

After recovering from the shock of meeting him, she did the first thing that came to mind.

She tried to run.

Shinn Asuka watched the blonde run. 'You can run, but I'll still catch you.' Then he ran after her.

-shshshsh-

AN: Got a bit excited posting this up so less time for checking the chap. LOL

Reviews, anyone? (7/15/12)


	13. Chapter 13

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 13

Cagalli Yula Attha ran like she had never run before. She was literally running for her life or soul's sake. She needed to reach the ferris wheel…she needed to reach Athrun, before the ghost catcher catches up to her.

-shshshsh-

She had reached the ferris wheel and felt relieved when she saw Meyrin a few meters away. The girl was just sitting down on a bench and looked a bit down.

'Where's Athrun?' She wished she could ask the redhead instead.

She frantically swept her eyes over the surrounding people and failed to spot her ward. She looked behind her and saw the ghost catcher.

'Damn it! Where is he?'

She tried to run towards the parking lot of Avalon mall hoping that Athrun would be there.

-shshshsh-

She finally caught a glimpse of blue hair in the parking lot.

'Thank goodness.' She was still scared but she felt safer seeing Athrun from afar.

She ran further and stopped.

The ghost catcher suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You really didn't think that you can get away from me?" Shinn Asuka mocked her. He swiftly grabbed her hands and handcuffed them.

She tried to scream. "Athrun!"

But Athrun was looking at somewhere else.

"He can't hear you now for I've caught you."

With those words, she felt that the world came crashing down. She was bound to go to the underworld.

-shshshsh-

Athrun Zala was expecting that Cagalli would just be waiting patiently when they finished with the ferris wheel ride. But he didn't find her anywhere near that place. He figured that maybe Cagalli chose to go ahead to the parking lot; but he also didn't find her there. He had been waiting for her for about an hour now and she still hadn't shown up.

A horrifying thought crossed his mind. 'Could it be that a ghost catcher found her?' He violently shook his head to get rid of the thought. He was hoping that Cagalli just saw someone she knows, and will eventually go back to his home.

'No…she needs to be there.' He decided to go home and drove faster than usual.

His heart ached at the thought of Cagalli being in danger.

-shshshsh-

Shinn and Cagalli were in a dark alley. The ghost catcher kicked at a trash can; and then the ground where they stood suddenly shook. Cagalli felt that the ground seemed to swallow them up. She felt herself falling and falling further. She closed her eyes out of fear.

-shshshsh-

"Hey, open your eyes." Shinn spoke when they reached their destination. A large rock could be found near them.

Cagalli didn't follow him. She was afraid to see the underworld.

"I said, open your eyes." He lightly pushed the blonde.

Cagalli was pissed and opened her eyes. "Geez, do you really need to push me?" The handcuffs on her hands were gone now.

He sneered. "You need to wake up to the reality that you belong here now."

She gazed at her surroundings. It was truly different from the wonderful place called heaven. Everything was dark and it felt really cold.

"I thought it would be really hot in hell." She can't help but say.

"You're partially correct." Shinn then led her to a cave-like opening.

-shshshsh-

She can hear screaming everywhere. The souls in the underworld who lived evil or wicked lives, and who were mostly criminals screamed in agony.

Flames seemed to be consuming each and every soul in the underworld. And as if the punishment were not enough, she saw people who she assumed to be demons torturing the souls more. The said demons have two horns on their heads and some were holding whips, swords and other deadly weapons.

She was scared and horrified, thinking that she would undergo the same punishment.

"Don't worry, a guardian ghost like you would suffer a lighter punishment." A man with long black hair and yellow eyes answered her thoughts. He also had 2 horns on his head.

"Master Gilbert…" Shinn bowed down as he greeted the man.

"You can also read my mind…then that means you're the head of the demons…" Cagalli stated.

"Yes, I can read the minds of the souls; but not of my fellow demons or that of ghost catchers…And yes, I'm the head of the demons…Welcome to the underworld, Cagalli Yula Attha."

-shshshsh-

"Cagalli?" Athrun knocked outside the guest room, which was the room of Cagalli.

No one answered him.

"Cagalli, I'm coming in." He opened the door, hoping that Cagalli was there, even though his gut feeling told him that she was not.

She was indeed not home.

He sat helplessly on the bed. 'God, please keep her safe…Where did you go Cagalli?' He thought about the possibility of Cagalli going to Archangel Hospital but instantly dismissed it, since she can only enter the hospital if she's with him.

He needed and wanted to find her. He just had to find her. He left the room and decided to take a drive since Cagalli might just be taking a stroll somewhere.

'As if she would just do that.' A tiny voice mocked him. He ignored that voice. Giving up was not an option for him.

-shshshsh-

The head of demons, Gilbert Durandal reminded Cagalli of a snake. She can't explain why though.

Gilbert just smirked at her thoughts. "You have an interesting necklace." He said instead.

Cagalli protectively touched her pendant.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't take it from you."

She just stared disbelievingly at Gilbert.

"Aren't you going to ask some questions?" The demon continued.

"Why do I have to ask them if you can already read my mind?" Cagalli replied.

"Well, I'll only answer them if you speak them out." He raised his brow.

"Okay…Mr. Gilbert, I really don't understand why the severe punishment of being caught by a ghost catcher was given to me, when the reason I was not with my ward was stopping someone from committing suicide? It seemed unfair."

"Unfair? A guardian ghost is supposed to be with his/her ward. You're like an angel who must help your ward…But it is also implied that you should protect or keep your ward safe. You broke your duty…Did it occur to you that something bad might happen to Athrun Zala when you're not around?"

Cagalli's eyes widened at this. "Did something happen to Athrun?" She became worried.

"You're fortunate that no such thing happened."

She felt relieved to hear that he was alright.

"You should worry more about yourself…Also, you left Athrun partly because of your selfishness. You didn't want to witness Meyrin's confession for it was painful, right? Hence, it was just fair that you were caught by Shinn."

Was she selfish? Maybe she was. She regretted her action, but she reminded herself that she was still able to save the woman.

"Does this mean I'm really going to die if Athrun does not save me?"

"Most probably."

Cagalli read in the latter part of the handbook before, that the 'someone' who can save a guardian ghost from the underworld is only the ward. The ward was the only one who can save, because saving amounted to forgiving the guardian ghost for neglecting his/her duties.

A part of her wanted to be saved because she still wanted to live. But the better part of her wanted Athrun to remain safe on earth and out of this mess. She'd rather suffer here than make Athrun risk his life.

She loves him that much.

-shshshsh-

"I hate your kind, trying to save everyone but in the end, you can't even save yourself." Shinn Asuka led her to her cell, and then left.

There were no flames and instead she felt really cold. Being in that cell, gave her an ugly feeling…a feeling of despair. Unwanted memories kept flashing back to her. She can feel Yuuna's betrayal as if it just happened. Sadness because of not being with her loved ones especially her family, friends and Athrun, consumed her. The feeling of jealousy was eating her alive.

She held on to the Haumea necklace to remind herself of good times. It somehow lessened the suffering, but she didn't know how long she can bear this.

-shshshsh-

Athrun wasn't able to find Cagalli when he took a drive. He was devastated but hoped that maybe Cagalli would be home by now.

"Cagalli?" He opened the door to her room once again, but it was still empty.

He sat on the floor and buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do anymore.

He then prayed silently. 'God, please let me find her.'

"Athrun…Athrun…" An unfamiliar voice called his name.

He suddenly looked up. He saw a blonde girl with maroon eyes and most importantly with white wings.

"Hello Athrun. Stellar is here to give Athrun an important message."

"Where is Cagalli?" He realized that he was talking to an angel.

"Stellar will explain and Athrun needs to be patient."

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"It's ok…Cagalli was caught by a ghost catcher and sent to the underworld."

He was horrified to hear that what he feared most, actually happened.

Stellar continued, "Athrun has the choice to save Cagalli or to just let her be in the underworld. If Athrun would not save Cagalli, it would be understandable and it wouldn't be taken against Athrun. Cagalli would just suffer in the underworld for 100 years. She will be pardoned after the 100th year since she is a ghost catcher and can go back to heaven."

She paused for a while and continued. "If Athrun would save Cagalli then he would risk his life by fighting in a duel with one of the ghost catchers or demons. Athrun can only save Cagalli by winning the duel, either by vanquishing the enemy or making him surrender. If you would be mortally wounded in the underworld, Athrun would die. But Athrun would go to heaven…If you would surrender, then Athrun can still go back to earth. But demons usually just kill and don't allow people to surrender. It is really risky and Athrun will be on his own, for angels like Stellar are not allowed in the underworld."

"I understand…Thank you Stellar."

It was an easy decision for him. He wouldn't allow Cagalli to suffer for a 100 years if he can do something about it. He would save her even if he risked his life.

He loves her that much.

-shshshsh-

Athrun drank the golden pill that Stellar had given him; and he then lie on his bed. The pill was supposed to make him sleep and will transport his soul to the underworld.

He felt the effect of the pill and lost consciousness.

-shshshsh-

Athrun found himself in a dark and cold place with a large rock beside him.

'Is this the underworld?'

"Welcome to the underworld, Athrun Zala." Gilbert Durandal greeted. "I'm Gilbert Durandal, the head of the demons." He smirked.

"Now, if you would just follow me, the duel could start." He continued and led Athrun to the cave-like opening.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli was hugging herself. Being in the underworld was really awful.

A demon with orange hair and blue eyes, named Clotho Buer, dragged her out of the cell.

Cagalli was a bit shaky but felt a bit better once she was out of the cell.

"Your ward is here to get killed."

That statement brought Cagalli to her senses. She was beyond horrified. 'He shouldn't have come.'

-shshshsh-

Athrun found himself in a large arena. He had chosen a sword from the variety of weapons that Gilbert had shown. He had prepared himself for the possibility of dying, but it was still a scary thought. He had to win for Cagalli and his own sake.

There were already demons and other ghost catchers sneering at him as he waited for the duel to start. He was told that a demon named Shani Andras would be his opponent.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli was led to the arena and she then saw him at the center…Athrun's soul was indeed in the underworld.

"Athrun!" She shouted.

Athrun turned around, and saw her. "Cagalli!" He swiftly walked towards her.

Clotho moved a few feet away from Cagalli.

"You shouldn't have come Athrun. It's too dangerous here. Just go back to earth…I will try to endure a hundred years of suffering…You don't have to risk your life for me…"

But Athrun only shook his head. "I will save you Cagalli."

Cagalli then saw the determination in her ward's eyes. There was no point in changing his mind.

She felt like crying, "Thank you." She removed the Haumea necklace and wore it on Athrun. "I'm not sure if this will give you strength in the underworld. But I hope that it could protect you …And if you feel like you cannot defeat him, just surrender ok?" She pleaded.

"Hey lovebirds…The duel is about to start." Clotho announced as he saw Shani enter the arena. Shani had green hair and eyes that were purple and amber.

"We're not lovebirds." Cagalli wasn't able to ignore that comment. Her cheeks became warm. Like in heaven, being in the underworld made souls seemed to have regained their bodies.

"I'm glad that you still have that fiery spirit." Athrun softly smiled.

"Athrun...good luck." She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He was taken aback by that gesture and felt that the chance of winning became high. "Thanks."

-shshshsh-

Shani swung his sword in an attempt to cut off Athrun's head but Athrun was able to dodge it in time. Shani swung the sword again and Athrun did the same.

Their swords clashed and they were struggling to push each other away.

"Kill the human! Kill him!" Demons and other ghost catchers chanted as they watched the fight.

'God please grant Athrun the strength that he needs.' Cagalli silently prayed as she watched worriedly.

Athrun's opponent seemed to be a demon who was a killing machine.

The green-haired demon was having fun in their duel. He was itching to kill his opponent.

-shshshsh-

Their duel dragged on for hours and Shani and Athrun were now feeling tired. They were both good with offense and defense. They were evenly matched.

'God please let me win.' His opponent was really powerful. But his purpose to win was higher than the demon's purpose. The demon just wanted to kill. On the other hand, Athrun wanted Cagalli to live.

The Haumea necklace glowed and he felt strong again, as if he had not fought yet.

Shani continued to thrust his sword towards Athrun, but Athrun was able to stop them with his own sword.

He noticed that Shani become slower with his attacks. Athrun saw an opening and slashed Shani's chest.

The demon vanished.

"Boo! Boo!" Some of the demons shouted since they were disappointed of the duel's outcome.

'Athrun won! Athrun won!' Cagalli ran towards him. She beamed at him.

Gilbert Durandal clapped his hands. "Congratulations, you and Cagalli can now…"

He was not able to finish his sentence for he noticed another demon with blond hair and blue eyes raised his hand and was smirking evilly.

"Fire!" The blond named Muruta Azrael then shouted.

Arrows were firing down on them from different directions. Muruta Azrael wanted to vanquish Gilbert and his supporters, in order to be the head of demons.

Shinn and other demons and ghost catchers appeared with shields and weapons on their hands. They surrounded Gilbert, Athrun and Cagalli to protect them from the arrows.

-shshshsh-

The underworld was more chaotic than ever. Demons and ghost catchers were fighting one another.

"Shinn, escort Cagalli and Athrun to the transporting point." He instructed as he summoned his sword to fight as well.

"Yes master." He replied. "Follow me and don't get killed." He sneered at the 2 as they attempted to leave the arena.

-shshshsh-

Shinn was fighting against Clotho; while Athrun was fighting with another demon too. They were being prevented from getting to the large rock which was the transporting point.

Cagalli saw a demon get defeated and vanished; and she then picked up the spear.

Athrun was still engaged in battle with the demon; and Cagalli noticed a brunette demon about to attack him from behind.

She positioned herself behind Athrun and fought as well.

Shinn had vanquished Clotho and was fighting another demon now.

Cagalli thrusted her spear and vanquished the demon but at the same time she felt something hit her chest. An arrow had hit her.

Muruta Azrael was laughing maniacally, with a bow on his hand. "You should all disappear."

He was about to fire another arrow but a female ghost catcher stabbed him from behind.

Cagalli felt herself falling.

Athrun had just defeated his opponent. He turned around to see if Cagalli was fine and felt his world came crashing down when he saw that she was hit.

"Cagalli! Oh God…" He knelt and cradled Cagalli in his arms.

Shinn had also defeated his opponent and just saw what happened. "We have to go Athrun. Cagalli is going to disappear!"

"No!" He shouted at him.

He then spoke softly to Cagalli, "Cagalli, you can't disappear. You have to fight this and live…" He cannot stop the tears from falling down his face. This can't be happening. He was able to win the duel, so why did things turn out this way?

"Thanks Athrun, for trying to save me…" Cagalli was in great pain and her feet were now slowly disappearing.

"You've got to live. You can't leave me like this…I love you Cagalli…I love you…" He felt like his heart had been shattered.

She tried to smile even though it was proving to be difficult, "I love…you…too Athrun…" She whispered and closed her eyes. She felt like she was really dying. She then completely vanished.

"Cagalli!" He screamed and cried like he had never cried before. He lost someone he loves again…first his mother and now Cagalli.

Athrun was just another one of the million souls who was in despair in the underworld.

-shshshsh-

AN: Probably only ONE chap to go. I hope MORE people would actually review this chap. Hehe.

Thanks for still reading = Salamat sa patuloy na pagbabasa. (8/19/12)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or the song I used in this chapter.

AN: I had to 'google' some medical terms. Hehe. This was longer than expected.

Warning: Read at your own risk (Evil grin) LOL

Flicker of Hope

Chapter 14

"Doctor, don't let her die! Don't let my sister die!" Kira was panicking and one of the nurses persuaded Cagalli's family to leave the room.

The cardiac monitor had an erratic trace and the doctor was about to use the defibrillator to apply electric shocks on Cagalli.

-shshshsh-

They waited outside the room. Miriallia and Manna slumped on the bench and were crying silently.

Uzumi was trying his best to be strong for Kira. Traces of tears were on his tired-looking face. He embraced his son. "Cagalli is a fighter. She'll get through this…"

Kira continued to weep.

-shshshsh-

"Athrun! Let's go!" Shinn angrily pulled Athrun to his feet. But, Athrun remained unmoving.

"Damn it! If you really want to die then stay here, but your guardian ghost wants you to live." Shinn tried to bring Athrun back to his senses.

Athrun tried to process what the ghost catcher had just said. The ghost catcher was right. Cagalli doesn't want him to die. Besides, he needed to go to Archangel Hospital to confirm if Cagalli was indeed gone.

Shinn and Athrun ran towards the transporting point back to the land of the living.

-shshshsh-

"Cagalli…open your eyes." She heard someone spoke. The voice sounded familiar.

Her eyes were still closed and she thought that she might just be hallucinating. She also didn't understand how come she doesn't feel any pain at all when a few moments ago she had been hit by an arrow. She still felt sleepy and wanted to stay lying on wherever she was. But she suddenly snapped her eyes open since she remembered that Athrun was still in the underworld.

"Stellar?" Cagalli once again came face to face with the blonde white-winged angel. She scanned her environment and realized that she was in fact in heaven.

-shshshsh-

"Why am I here? I thought I'll just disappear completely…And what happened to Athrun? Is he safe?" Cagalli was now standing.

"Cagalli is in heaven because Cagalli had been forgiven and saved by Athrun. Cagalli had also accomplished her mission of helping Athrun find love… and Cagalli's case will be decided today."

Cagalli tried to repeat her question which Stellar had forgotten to answer, "What about Athrun?"

"Oh, Athrun will be back on earth. Cagalli doesn't have to worry about him."

She felt relieved that Athrun was safe. "So, my case will be decided today…then that means that most likely I'll be dead, and will be staying here?" It was still difficult to accept, but she cannot do anything about it. Well, at least she's back in heaven and will not suffer in the underworld.

But Stellar was shaking her head. "Cagalli must not lose hope this time. There is still a chance that Cagalli will be sent back to earth."

"Huh?" Cagalli was confused. Didn't she only have a small chance of living; or did God decide to give her another chance?

Mwu suddenly appeared behind Stellar. "Hello Cagalli…I have good news for you."

-shshshsh-

Mwu and Stellar led Cagalli to a place in heaven which was surrounded by sunflowers.

Waiting for her, was her beloved mother Via Attha. She had been allowed to see her mother. Via had brown hair and purple eyes and is a golden-winged angel. She looked a lot like her brother, Kira.

"Cagalli…" Via hurriedly enveloped her daughter in a warm embrace.

"Mother…" Cagalli was really happy to see her mother who left them when they were still young. She hugged her back tightly.

The brunette released her daughter but held on to her hands. "You had grown into a wonderful woman. I'm so proud of you, my daughter."

"Thanks mother." But before they could continue their conversation, a white dove carrying a scroll interrupted them.

The said dove dropped the scroll in Mwu la Fllaga's waiting hands, "Excuse me, but I now have to inform you of God's decision."

-shshshsh-

She couldn't believe her ears. Mwu just read that she will go back to the land of the living, right?

Her mother was very happy for Cagalli and lightly squeezed her hand. "You're still needed on earth."

"I'm really going to live? Oh God, thank you. Thank you for another chance." She had tears of joy.

"Congratulations Cagalli." Stellar beamed at her.

Mwu was happy for Cagalli, but there was also a trace of sad smile on his face. "Cagalli, you would indeed live; and as a reward for accomplishing your mission of helping Athrun find love and for all the good things you have done, we would let you remember Yuuna's betrayal and of meeting your mother, when you wake up."

"Wait…does that mean that I would forget everything else while I was a guardian ghost?" There was an ache in her heart, as she realized the implications of Mwu's statement.

The blond head of angels nodded.

"Please don't let me forget about Athrun…Please let me remember him too…" She pleaded. The thought of forgetting him felt like she was in the underworld again.

"I'm sorry Cagalli."

Cagalli felt like crying. "But Athrun would remember our times together, so why can't I?"

-shshshsh-

Athrun woke up and was a bit disoriented. He then remembered that he had to go to Archangel Hospital to find out if Cagalli had indeed been gone. He was also afraid of what he'd discover, but he had to make sure.

-shshshsh-

He had been driving faster than usual. He wanted and needed to get there as soon as possible. He doesn't care if Cagalli's family would find it weird that a stranger like him would be barging in the room. He was fervently praying that she was still alive.

He was passing through an intersection when a speeding car from the right collided into his car.

-shshshsh-

Mwu shook his head, "I'm sorry Cagalli, but Athrun would also forget about you. He was only allowed to remember you if you actually died. But because you were given a second chance at life, then he is bound to forget."

Cagalli was dumbfounded. Both of them would forget? What about the love they had for each other? It would all go to waste since they wouldn't even remember each other.

"No, I wouldn't forget about him." She stated defiantly. She will force herself to remember.

"I'm sorry Cagalli." Mwu said again.

Via and Stellar felt sad for Cagalli too.

"Cagalli, I'm sure you'll be able to find each other again." Via encouraged her daughter. "You two went through a lot already, even being in the underworld…You'll get through this too."

There was a sad smile on Cagalli's face and she hugged her mother. "I'll remember him mother." She repeated the statement for herself. She wanted to believe that it would be possible.

Mwu spoke again. "It's time to go Cagalli…Thank you for all the help and I'm sorry for making you forget. I hope you'll have a wonderful life."

"Thanks Cagalli. Live well." Stellar smiled sweetly.

"I love you Cagalli." Her mother finally let go of her daughter.

"I love you too mother." Cagalli then turned her attention to the 2 angels. "Thanks Mwu and Stellar…I will remember Athrun."

Mwu noticed the determination on her face and he wondered for a moment if Cagalli could actually make herself remember.

'I love Athrun…Athrun. Athrun.' She chanted in her mind as she felt that her soul was finally being sent back to earth.

Meanwhile, Cagalli's yellow star-shaped fruit had slowly attached itself firmly to the tree of life.

-shshshsh-

Athrun woke up with a head ache. He was definitely not in his own room since everything was white. He noticed his blond and silver haired friends enter the room.

"Athrun! Man. You're awake. You really gave me a scare." Dearka sat near the hospital bed.

"Zala. How could you be so reckless and get yourself into an accident?" Yzak stated trying to hide the concern that he actually felt for his friend. "I'll just inform the doctor that you had woken up." Yzak left the room again.

"We had informed Uncle Patrick yesterday of your accident and he said that he'll be boarding the earliest flight today."

"Thanks."

-shshshsh-

Cagalli's hospital room was peaceful compared to yesterday. Cagalli's condition had been stable now and Kira knew that her sister tried to cheat death again. He didn't go to work today due to yesterday's event. He was just reading a book about miracles, while Uzumi and Manna were sitting on the couch eating. Miriallia will be visiting that afternoon.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes. She momentarily stared at the ceiling and slightly tilted her head to the left. She saw Kira reading a book.

Kira felt something unusual and decided to glance at her sister. He tried to blink several times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He stared at Cagalli's amber eyes.

"Dad, Manna, Cagalli is awake!" He excitedly informed the two.

Uzumi and Manna hurriedly went to see her.

"Cagalli, I'm so glad…Dad, I would call the doctor." Kira then sprinted out of the room.

-shshshsh-

"So you really don't remember where you were going during the accident?" Dearka was puzzled.

"But the doctor said that you only sustained minor injuries…Could it be that you have selective amnesia?"

"Yes I don't really remember. All I know was that I was driving fast for some unknown reason…Well, you also heard the doctor say that I have to stay in the hospital for a few days to undergo some tests, just to be sure that I'm alright."

Yzak and Dearka had the same line of thought. 'Could it be that Athrun tried to stop the girl he loves from leaving?' They thought that it was better not to mention it to him at that moment.

-shshshsh-

Yzak and Dearka had left the hospital so Athrun could take a rest.

"Yzak, I guess Athrun tried to go to the girl to confess and stop her from leaving." He was in deep thought.

"I also had the same suspicion. Did Zala really forget or he just doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Maybe we should just wait for him to open up, since he might just be in denial again."

"But what if he really did forget about her? Damn! Zala's love life is more complicated than I thought." Yzak huffed.

-shshshsh-

It had been days since Cagalli had finally woken up from her coma, and she had undergone different tests. Lots of friends and relatives had visited during those days and wished her fast recovery.

Her visitor that day was a little boy with her mother…the boy she had saved.

The boy was carrying a white teddy bear and tried to hand it to her. "Thanks a lot for saving me, Miss Cagalli…And, I'm sorry." The boy looked like he was going to cry.

"Thanks for the bear." She then ruffled the boy's light blue hair. Blue hair…she thought that a darker shade of blue would have been nicer. 'Now where did that come from?' She thought.

"You're Auel, right? Don't cry and just be careful next time, ok." She continued.

The boy nodded.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli wondered why Yuuna had not visited her since she had woken up. She wasn't keen on seeing him, but she was wondering whether her family had already found out about Yuuna's betrayal.

She tried to ask Kira and Miriallia about her ex fiancé but the 2 had changed topics immediately. She figured that the two thought that she doesn't know anything. She had wanted to tell them that she knew, even though it was difficult to explain how she found out. She remembered that she saw Yuuna and Meer, but she saw them as a ghost. She could also remember seeing her mother in a beautiful place surrounded by sunflowers. She will definitely tell her story to her brother and best friend one of these days, even if it's unbelievable.

-shshshsh-

Athrun Zala was happy to be back in his own place. After being discharged from the hospital, his father ordered him to stay with him in the Zala mansion for a few weeks. He loves his old home, but he really preferred staying in his own place. Patrick and Athrun had visited her mother's tomb during her death anniversary.

He placed his luggage in his room and passed by the guest room. He didn't know why, but he felt that he should also check it. There was an unexplainable feeling when he entered the room. It's as if something important was missing. He checked the things in the room and found that nothing was missing or out of place. He left the room and he knew that something had changed in his house. He just cannot pinpoint what it was. 'Maybe I just got used to living with father again.' He tried to reason out.

Athrun Zala could remember everything…everything except about his guardian ghost. He remembered the dates that he went to. He remembered Meia, Flay, Usagi, Meyrin but not Cagalli. He remembered turning down Meyrin, but he cannot remember the exact thing he said in doing so. He was just certain that what he felt for Meyrin was only friendship though.

The doctor said that he has nothing to worry about because he did not sustain any brain injury. Besides, people tend to forget the exact things that they say due to the passage of time.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli was really thankful to be alive. She was happy that God gave her another chance to be with her love ones again, like her family and friends. But there were times that she felt that waking up from her coma, made her lose something precious. There were times that she wanted to sleep longer than normal people do. She sometimes feels that she had lost a part of herself since she had woken up. She first thought that it had something to do with losing Yuuna, but reflecting on it further made her realized that there was a different reason, though she cannot comprehend what it was.

-shshshsh-

Via Attha and Lenore Zala had witnessed the loneliness that Cagalli and Athrun had been feeling during the past months. They saw how the two pretended to be fine in front of other people. Cagalli had eventually told her family that she knew about Yuuna's betrayal and was just grateful that she wouldn't be married to someone like him. She had started working again in their family's company and was trying to live a normal life once again.

Meanwhile, Athrun had not resumed to the dating scene and focused on work too.

Stellar also felt bad and sad for the two. Thus, the 3 angels petitioned something and the decision will be given today.

The 3 women nervously waited for the head of angels. Mwu had appeared and was holding a scroll.

"Good day Ladies. I shall read God's decision to you…

_In the case of Cagalli Yula Attha regaining her memory_

_Prayer: Granted._

_As a consequence, Via Attha and Lenore Zala will be silver-winged angels again, until they accomplished the required good deeds to reclaim the status of being golden-winged angels. Stellar Loussier will have to accomplish another 500 good deeds before becoming a silver-winged angel._

_Love,_

_God."_

"Thank you God." The 3 chorused. They were ecstatic since they thought that God would decide against it. Also, they were grateful that they had been required a lesser form of sacrifice, because their request originally entailed losing their status as angels and becoming ordinary souls in heaven.

The two mothers were happy for their children, since at least one of them would be able to remember the other.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli found herself in a beautiful place which vaguely looked familiar. A blonde girl greeted her. "Hello Cagalli, we meet again."

"Who are you?"

"Stellar will make you remember." She spread her white wings as she carefully approached Cagalli. She placed her right hand on Cagalli's forehead. Cagalli didn't move away since she felt that she was safe with this girl who must be an angel.

"Close your eyes Cagalli."

She did as she was told.

Different images filled her mind, like an image of heaven, angels, underworld, demons, humans and everything she had witnessed as a guardian ghost. Lastly, an image of her blue-haired ward came back to her.

"Athrun…" She spoke his name and felt the tears fell down from her face. She had regained her memories as a guardian ghost. She could remember everything.

"Thank you." She opened her eyes and hugged Stellar.

"Cagalli should thank God, Cagalli's mother and Lenore Zala too…But only Cagalli could remember and Cagalli cannot tell what you remembered about Athrun to anyone, or to Athrun himself, for Cagalli will forget about him again if you do. But Athrun will remember someday, with a true love's kiss…I know Cagalli could make Athrun fall in love again."

-shshshsh-

Cagalli woke up. She had dreamt of Stellar. Wait, she could really remember now. She really remembers Athrun.

"Athrun" She spoke his name for the first time as a living person, and a small smile was formed on her lips. She thought about the true love's kiss and thought that it sounded like the fairytales that she had watched and read when she was younger. But her life was more unusual than fiction stories.

She wanted to find him and see him even from afar that day, but she knew that it had to wait. Today was her father's birthday and she still had to help with the preparations.

-shshshsh-

Uzumi was celebrating his birthday in Destiny Hotel. His children wanted a grand celebration for their father, considering what they had gone through as a family that year. There were so many wonderful blessings to be grateful for. There were more than a hundred guests. A live band was playing Uzumi's favorite songs.

"Happy Birthday, Uzumi." A man with gray hair shook his hand and handed him a present.

"Thank you Patrick, I'm glad you could make it."

"This is Athrun, my son."

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Attha."

"Drop the formalities. Just call me Uncle Uzumi." They shook hands.

Uzumi continued, "I'm really glad that Patrick brought you along. I've been telling him that my son and you are of the same age and might get along well."

Patrick Zala and Uzumi Nara Attha had been good friends when they were younger. They had lost contact through the years but met on Eurasia again just last month.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli had been busy attending to their other guests and was about to go the ladies room to freshen up. She was just wearing white slacks and a simple yet classy blue top.

"Cagalli" His father had called her attention. She saw his father talking to a man with gray hair but she cannot see his face. She noticed that they were with another man with blue-hair. Her heart skipped a beat.

'Honestly Cagalli, I'm sure there are lots of other people with the same hair color. She berated herself.

Cagalli approached them. "Yes father?" The two guests faced her this time.

Cagalli felt that time froze. In front of her was the man she wanted and needed to see. Standing in front of her was the man she loves.

"I was hoping that you could escort Athrun to where Kira was. This is Athrun, my friend's son. And this is Cagalli, my daughter."

"Hi, I'm Athrun Zala." Athrun offered his hand for Cagalli to shake.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Attha." Cagalli was reminded of their first meeting and she can't help but blush a little as their hands finally met. What she really wanted to say was 'I'm alive Athrun', and wanted to hugged him and not just shake his hand. But she cannot do as she wanted.

Meanwhile, Athrun Zala can't help but have a feeling of déjà vu.

-shshshsh-

Athrun doesn't believe in love at first sight. But he knew that a person can be attracted to another, on first sight. He was attracted to the blonde, he'd admit that much. He finds her cute and there is something about her that felt familiar. It's as if he had already met her in another life. He shook his head at that thought. What nonsense had he been thinking?

-shshshsh-

Cagalli and Kira had approached the stage to perform, as requested by their father.

"Kira, could we change the song to 'Find the Way'?"

"Why?"

"I just feel that I had to sing this one tonight."

"Okay, whatever you want sis."

Cagalli sang beautifully and with so much emotion that the people were mesmerized. Kira played the keyboard like a professional. The song was nearing its end and Cagalli looked straight into Athrun's eyes.

_find the way/_**Find the way**_  
__kagayaku sora [uchuu*] ni te wa todokanakutemo/_**Though in this glowing cosmos our hands can't quite reach**  
_hibiku ai dake tayori ni/_**We depend on only our resounding love**_  
__susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara/_**Because at the end of the path we've traveled we'll find the light**  
_find the way/_**Find the way**_  
__kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo/_**Even without words, even without wings to fly on**_  
__midasu kaze ni makenu you ni/_**As long as we stand our ground in the wind**_  
__susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita.../_**At the end of the path we've traveled we finally saw the light...**_**  
**__you'll find the way/_**You'll find the way**

Athrun can't help but feel that the song was especially sung for him. He doesn't want to be full of himself but it was really what he felt.

Cagalli and Kira took a bow as they finished and people gave them a round of applause.

Cagalli glanced at Athrun and amber eyes stared at emerald ones. She would make Athrun fall in love with her again; and get that kiss. She knew it would be difficult but she wouldn't be discouraged…after all there was still a flicker of hope.

-shshshsh-

In heaven, Via and Lenore watched the events on earth and smiled knowingly.

"I really wanted to have a daughter like her." Lenore Zala spoke.

"And I wouldn't mind having a son like him. Maybe we would become family in the future." Via smiled at the other angel.

-shshshsh-

Athrun Zala had mustered all his courage; and approached Cagalli as she was about to sit, after dancing with one of the guests. "Cagalli, can I invite you to dinner on Saturday?"

He wanted to know her. He had realized that he should make a move now, before it was too late. Being in a car accident made him realized that life is indeed short, and could be taken away in an instant; so he should indeed take more risks.

Cagalli pretended to think about it. "Okay, I think that would be nice." She smiled at him. And here she was trying to come up with how she can meet Athrun again after the party; but Athrun had already saved her from the trouble of making an excuse.

Miriallia also sat beside Cagalli and took a break from dancing. "Hi. You are?"

"Hi. I'm Athrun."

"I'm Miriallia, Cagalli's best friend." She looked at the two. "Oh I'm sorry, it seems like I'm interrupting something." She stood up and winked at Cagalli.

"What an interesting friend you have there." Athrun spoke as soon as they were alone again.

"Why? Don't you have interesting friends?" Cagalli thought about Dearka and Yzak.

"I do have them. But crazy is more appropriate." He smiled.

'I know.' Cagalli had wanted to say.

They didn't dance but had a great time talking about anything and everything. Athrun truly felt at ease in the company of Cagalli. "I'm really glad that I met you, Cagalli."

"Me too, Athrun."

Cagalli observed the scene around her. Everyone was having a great time. It was really good to live and love again; and she offered a silent prayer of thanks.

-shshshsh-

Disclaimer: I do not own the GS/D song, 'Find the Way'.

AN: I hope I'm not the only one who likes this kind of ending. LOL

I did consider writing an epilogue, but felt that it's still better to leave it this way ;p

Thanks again to those who have read and especially to those who have reviewed. Your reviews encouraged me to continue writing when I thought of discontinuing this fic.

If you still feel that this story was worth reading, please do review. Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.

Let your presence be known/felt. (It's never too late to review). Thanks. (9/16/12)


End file.
